Truly YOU
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Bagaimana akhir kisah cinta Jiyeon, Seungho, Hongki, Yonghwa dan So Eun? Chap 13 *end* is up ! Mind to read n reviews?
1. From this Day

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsound** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary :**Ji Yeon, yeoja yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan HongKi, bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta... Kisah cinta yang rumit dengan berbagai konflik xD *plakk* Mohon di reviews yah? ^^ coz banyak kejadian tak terduga di FF ini *plakk*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 :: From this Day<p>

-author pov-

Seorang yeoja cantik berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Karena merasa waktunya nggak akan cukup jika hanya berjalan—cepat—yeoja itu segera berlari.

"O! Ahjussi, jangan ditutup dulu!" kata yeoja itu terengah-engah. Sebenarnya kaki mungil itu udah nggak kuat untuk berlari, tapi melihat pintu gerbang sekolahnya hanya memiliki celah 30 cm lagi untuk tertutup, yeoja itu mempercepat larinya.

Namun terlambat, saat yeoja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang SMA Chang In—sekolahnya—pintu gerbang itu telah tertutup rapat. Terdengar suara di balik pintu gerbang.

"Sesuai peraturan sekolah, murid yang terlambat, harus menunggu hingga jam pertama berakhir, baru diperbolehkan masuk," kata Satpam SMA Chang-In. Yeoja manis itu adalah Ji Yeon.

"Aigho~ ahjussi, masa kau tega membiarkanku sendirian di luar sekolah? Aku ingin ikut pelajaran. Tolonglah, ahjussi…" kata Ji Yeon memohon.

Siiiiiiing… *krik krik krik, ditambah efek suara jangkrik xD*

Ji yeon menunggu jawaban Pak Satpam. 1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pak Satpam kayaknya udah duduk manis di posnya sambil berpikir hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan pada Ji Yeon.

"Aisshh.. Gara-gara semalam nonton drama sampai larut malam, akhirnya bangun kesiangan terus telat deh. Huft…" Ji Yeon memandang jam tangannya, masih 1 jam lagi untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah.

-Ji Yeon pov-

'Kenapa Hong Ki nggak membangunkan aku. Aisshh… sahabat macam apa dia?' gerutuku dalam hati, merutuki Hong Ki yang hari ini nggak membangunkanku.

"Kalau hanya berdiri saja berpasrah menunggu pintu gerbang dibuka, kau akan rugi karena tertinggal 1 jam pelajaran," suara seorang namja mengagetkanku. Suara yang nggak ku kenal. Suara yang lembut, tapi terkesan cuek, siapa ya? Aku membalikkan badan.

"Mwo?" Dan ketika itu pula, jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak melihat namja itu.

"Wae?" namja itu malah balik bertanya.

"Aniya… Tapi kau siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau nggak tau aku?" namja itu balik tanya *lagi*

"O! Mianhae!" aku menundukkan kepala. "Hehe," kemudian memasang tampang polos.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau ikut pelajaran nggak? Kalau mau, ayo ikut aku!" namja itu mengkodeku untuk mengikutinya.

"Kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengikutinya ke samping sekolah.

"Masuk ke sekolah. Jangan banyak bicara, cepat naik dinding itu! Panjatlah dari pohon ini!" kata namja itu.

"Ya~! Kau menyuruhku memanjat dinding?" teriakku. Seketika itu juga dia menaikkanku ke pohon dan mendorongku. Aku pun menurut, ketika hendak turun, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Brukkk !

"O! Mwo? Kau jatuh? Gwaechanna?" teriak namja itu dari luar sekolah. Dia segera memanjat pohon dan masuk ke dalam kompleks sekolah. *secara illegal*

Dukk ! Tiba-tiba namja itu udah ada disampingku. 'Siapa sih cowok ini? Kenapa aku baru kali ini melihatnya? Kenapa juga jantungku berdebar-debar?' kataku dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Gwaenchanna! Gomawo," aku tersenyum.

Kemudian namja itu pergi, tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo~!" teriakku.

-author pov-

Ji yeon segera masuk ke kelasnya. Ternyata lagi nggak ada gurunya.

"Ji Yeon ah~!" panggil Hong Ki.

"Hong Ki ya~! Kenapa kamu nggak membangunkanku tadi pagi? Aku jadi telat nih!" kata Ji Yeon.

"Mianhae Ji Yeon ah~. Tapi aku udah menelponmu sampai beribu-ribu kali."

"Gurrae?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa aku nggak tau?"

"Mungkin _handpone_mu mati? Soalnya waktu ku telpon tadi nomormu nggak aktif."

"Aigho~ kamu benar Hong ki! Aku lupa men_charge_-nya semalam!" kata Ji Yeon, melihat _handpone_nya yang mati.

"Aku selalu hafal sifatmu," Hong Ki memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya~! Kamu mengejekku ya?" Ji Yeon mencubit hidung Hong Ki. "O! Hong Ki ya~ , aku bertemu dengan malaikat penolong! Tadi aku melompat dari dinding dibantu oleh seorang namja. Namja yang ganteng banget. Hhe," kata Ji Yeon dengan mata berbinar.

"Siapa?" Hong Ki terlihat bingung.

"Aku nggak tau namanya. Aku juga heran, aku baru melihat dia hari ini, padahal dia juga sekolah disini," mata Ji Yeon tertancap ke sosok namja di balik jendela kelasnya. "Hong Ki ya~ itu dia! Namja itu!"

"Dia kan Yoo Seung Ho."

*minta RCLnya ea chingu ^^* hehe Gomawo

FF ini emang udah pernah di publish disini ^^ tapi aku publish ulang n udah ku edit ulang ^^ n aku janji bakal lanjutin... semoga Reviewsnya banyak yah ^^

Penasaran? Review ,,, okee? ^^ Sampai ketemu di chapter 2 ^^


	2. I Hope You'll Remember My Name

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsound** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary : **Ji Yeon mulai mengenal SeungHo... Sejak mengenal SeungHo, HongKi merasa JiYeon semakin menjauh darinya... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua JiYeon? Kenapa dia selalu sedih jika mengingat mereka? Chap 2,3 n 4 update ! mind to R n R ?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :: I Hope You Know Me<p>

-author pov-

"Dia kan Yoo Seung Ho," kata Hong Ki ikut melihat namja itu.

Ji Yeon menoleh melihat Hong Ki. "Hong Ki ya~ ! Kau kenal dia?" Ji Yeon mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hong Ki.

"Aniya..." Hong Ki menggeleng. Ji Yeon menatap tajam mata Hong Ki. "Gurraeyo, aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku hanya sebatas tahu namanya saja," Hong Ki melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ditatap Ji Yeon.

Ji Yeon duduk di bangkunya. Matanya menerawang. "Kok aku baru lihat dia hari ini ya? Apa dia murid baru?"

Kriiiiing... Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kruyuk kruyuk, perut Hong Ki pun ikutan berbunyi *hehehe xD*

Dia bukan murid baru kok!" Hong Ki membuka tas Ji Yeon dan mengambil dompetnya. "Kau nggak mengenalnya, karena kau hanya mengenal dia," Hong Ki menunjukkan foto Jang Geun Suk yang disimpan Ji Yeon dalam dompetnya. *ceritanya Ji Yeon ngefans sama Jang Geun Suk*

"Ya~! Hong Ki ya~ , darimana kau tau foto itu, huh?" Ji Yeon berusaha merebut dompetnya lagi. Hong Ki berlari keluar kelas.

"Kau pikir aku sudah mengenalmu selama berapa tahun?" Hong Ki menyerahkan dompetnya pada Ji Yeon sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Babo ! Sejak kecil kan aku udah mengenalmu. Dasar Hong Ki namja nakal !"

"Tuh kan, aku yang udah sejak kecil jadi sahabatmu saja fotonya nggak disimpen di dompetmu, kenapa foto namja yang sama sekali nggak kenal sama kamu malah dipajang?" Hong Ki cemberut.

"Hong Ki ya~ ! Foto kita juga ada kok. Disini," Ji Yeon membuka bagian lain dari dompetnya. Memperlihatkan fotonya dan Hong Ki setahun yang lalu.

"O! Hehe... Mianhae nona cantik! Tuh lihat, namja yang ada di sebelahmu ini ganteng kan," Hong Ki menunjuk dirinya di foto itu. Ji Yeon memasang tampang mual. "Ya~! Kamu nggak mau mengakui kalau aku ini ganteng?" kata Hong Ki sambil menekan hidung Ji Yeon. "Ji Yeon ah~ , ke kantin yukk? Aku lapar nih, gajja!" Hong Ki menarik tangan Ji Yeon menuju ke kantin.

"O!"

Sementara itu di depan pintu kelas 3-2 seorang namja memandangi adegan Ji Yeon dan Hong Ki. "Apa aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh seperti ini? Tapi nggak papa, asal masih melihatmu tersenyum pun aku udah ikut senang," namja itu tersenyum dan masuk ke kelasnya. *namja ini masih dirahasiakan - maksude opo ngunu pake dirahasiakan segala xD*

-000-

Pulang Sekolah ... *masa tau-tau udah pulang sekolah, tapi nggak papa ya chingu, mianhae. Hehe*

Ji Yeon berjalan menuju pintu gerbang ditemani Hong Ki. "Yaaaahh.. Udah harus pulang ke rumah lagi," kata Ji Yeon sedih

"Ji Yeon ah~ ! Jangan sedih ... " Hong Ki menepuk pundak Ji Yeon. "Aku mau kok kalau disuruh tinggal dirumahmu. Hehehe..."

"Aniya, aniya! Tidak boleh. Kau kan laki-laki, " Ji Yeon menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk jarinya didepan mata Hong Ki. Hong Ki malah cengengesan. Mata Ji Yeon menangkap sosok Seung Ho yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Seung Ho ya~!" spontan Ji Yeon mengejar Seung Ho. Hong Ki yang ditinggal olehnya begitu saja hanya bisa tersenyum merelakan.

-Seung Ho pov-

Aku terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Entah siapa dia. Tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja dengan rambut ikalnya berdiri di depanku. Yeoja yang tadi pagi.

"Seung Ho ya~! Gomawo karena tadi pagi sudah membantuku!" Yeoja itu membungkukkan badan. Hahaha.. okelah, ini kesempatan buatku untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau siapa?" kataku dengan cuek. *Seung Ho disini jadi cowokk cuek, chingu.. maaf lo nggak setuju, tapi ntar ada kok Seung Ho yang ramah.. hehe*

"O? Seung Ho ya~ , kau lupa denganku?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak mengenalku?" aku memeletkan lidah padanya.

"Mianhae Seung Ho ya~!" sekali lagi yeoja itu menundukkan kepala. Kenapa sih yeoja ini sering sekali menundukkan kepalanya?

"Jadi, kau sudah tau namaku?" tanyaku masih dengan cuek.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ne! Tadi aku sudah menanyakannya pada temanku."

Deg ! Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Senyum itu. Benarkah karena senyum itu? Aniya.. aniya... nggak mungkin.

"Mian.. Aku harus pulang, banyak PR," aku melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih terus mengoceh. Aku melihat sosok itu di depan jalan. Kim So Eun. Entah kenapa dia selalu menarik dimataku. Aku tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang.

-Ji Yeon pov-

"Seung ho ya~! Namaku Ji Yeon, Park Ji Yeon! Sampai ketemu besok ya?" aku terus mendadahi Seung Ho sampai Seung Ho masuk ke dalam bis. 'Oh! Aku lupa! Hong Ki, dimana dia?' kataku dalam hati. Ketika aku menoleh, Hong Ki masih berdiri di tempat yang tadi. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai kenalannya?" Hong Ki meledekku.

"Ya~! Kau jangan membuatku malu dong,' kataku.

"Lihat tuh, wajahmu kayak jus tomat," kata Hong Ki sambil berjalan di depanku.

"Hong Ki ya~ ! Tunggu !" aku menarik tudung kepala jaket Hong Ki agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Panas nih. Beli es krim yuk?"

"Oke.. Gajja," kataku semangat.

-Hong Ki pov-

'Aku senang melihat senyum itu. Aku juga senang kalau aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum.' Aku masih memandangnya ketika tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak di depan mataku.

"Ya~! Kau melamun, huh?" suara Ji Yeon mengagetkanku.

"A... aniya," bantahku. "Waeyo?"

"Kau seperti ikan gereh saja, melamun dengan mulut terbuka," kata Ji Yeon.

"Awas kau Ji Yeon ah~ , kau sudah meledekku berapa kali hari ini, huh?" Aku mencolekkan es krim ku ke hidung Ji Yeon. Ji Yeon cemberut. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan memotretnya.

"O! Kalau kau ingin memotretku, bilang saja, aku akan berpose yang bagus," kata Ji Yeon protes.

"Haha... Tapi aku lebih suka fotomu yang natural."

-author pov-

"Hong Ki ya~ ! Gomawo... Selama ini udah jadi sahabatku. Udah bersikap baik padaku. Jeongmal gomawo chingu," kata Ji Yeon di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau ini... Sama teman sendiri nggak usah bilang terimakasih," Hong Ki tersenyum.

"Kalau bersamamu, aku jadi lupa kalau aku punya rumah. Hehe. Dan aku nggak perlu mengingat Umma dan Uppa."

"Masuklah Ji yeon ah~. Istirahat," Hong Ki membalikkan badan Ji Yeon dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Gomawo," Ji Yeon menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ji Yeon mengambil foto orang tuanya yang dipajang di meja belajarnya.

"Umma... Uppa...," airmata Ji Yeon mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

.tbc.

*aihhh.. ternyata belum ada yg reviews xD nggakpapa deh ^^ aku tau disini fandomnya SuJu xD tapi aku pengen aja nge-share FF jadulku .. FF debut *plakk

Soalnya aku belum bisa memproduksi FF lagi ,

Nae saranghaneun Chingu-ya... doain aku yah biar SNMPTN tgl 31 Mei sampai 1 Juni besok lancar n tanggal 30 Juni besok aku di terima di pilihan pertama aku... UNS fak. Teknologi pangan... Makasih..

Doa kalian sangat membantu ^^

Annyeong...


	3. Don't You Miss Me, Mom? Dad?

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast** : Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsound**: Breathless by Shayne Ward

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 :: Don't You Miss Me, Mom? Dad?<p>

-author pov-

"You leave me breathless... Drrt.. drrt... You're everything good in my life... Drrt.. drrt," suara dering ringtone dan vibrate handphone Ji Yeon mengagetkannya yang sedang tidur pulas. Ji Yeon terduduk.

"Aighoo~! Jam berapa ini? Siapa yang menelponku?" Ji Yeon mengangkat telpon dari Hong Ki.

"Yobosseo Ji Yeon ah~ ! Kau udah bangun?" kata Hong Ki dengan riang di seberang sana.

"Hong Ki ya~ ! Ini baru jam berapa?" Ji Yeon merajuk sambil mengkucek-kucek matanya. *yang bener mengucek-kucek atau mengkucek-kucek sih? xD*

"Cepat buka pintunya Ji Yeon ah~ !" seru Hong Ki lagi.

"Baiklah," Ji Yeon berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Ckrekk.. Tapi bukan wajah Hong Ki yang muncul. Sebuah boneka kelinci super besar ada di depan Ji Yeon.

"Annyeong," boneka itu berbicara dan tangannya bergerak-gerak. Ji Yeon yang masih setengah sadar kaget dan menutup pintu.

"Ji Yeon ah~ ! Ini aku Hong Ki !" Hong Ki menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik. Ji Yeon segera membukanya kembali. Benar saja, di depannya kini berdiri Hong Ki dengan senyum lebar. Boneka kelinci tadi ada di pelukan Hong Ki.

"Waaaa… Ji Yeon ah~! Kenapa matamu? Waeyo Ji Yeon ah~?" Hong Ki menarik tangan Ji Yeon dan mendudukkan Ji Yeon di sofa. Boneka kelinci super besar itu hanya terduduk pasrah di lantai.

"Kau beneran nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Gwaenchanna, beneran kok," kata Ji Yeon yakin. Hong Ki menyodorkan cermin yang ada di dekatnya.

"Matamu udah kayak mata panda begini, kau bilang nggak ada apa-apa?" mata Hong Ki terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ne, Hong Ki ya~ ! Aku mandi dulu. Tunggu ya?" Ji Yeon beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil menutupi matanya.

"Baiklah, aku masakan makanan untukmu ya?" Hong Ki mulai sibuk membuat kimchi untuk Ji Yeon. "O, Ji Yeon ah~! Jangan lupa kompres matamu."

"Aratso," seru Ji Yeon dari dalam kamar mandi.

'Aku tau Ji Yeon.. Aku tau semalam kau menangis. Kau nggak akan bisa membohongiku,' kata Hong Ki lirih. Mata Hong Ki tertuju pada foto Uppa dan Umma Ji Yeon yang terpasang di dinding. 'Ahjussi, ahjumma… apa kalian nggak kangen dengan anak kalian? Kalian nggak tau kan betapa kesepiannya Ji Yeon karena harus hidup sendirian?' kata Hong Ki dalam hati.

-000-

Ji Yeon keluar dari kamar dengan seragam lengkap.

"Ji Yeon ah~ ! Makanlah. Ini aku buatkan kimchi," Hong Ki menyodorkan kimchi kepada Ji Yeon.

"Gomawo…," Ji Yeon melahap kimchi itu dengan lahap.

"O iya, boneka ini untukmu," Hong Ki menyodorkan boneka kelinci itu pada Ji Yeon.

"Hong Ki ah~ ! Jeongmal gomawoyo… Kenapa kau selalu berbuat baik padaku," Ji Yeon berkaca-kaca.

"Uri neun chinguya.. Iya kan? Gajja," Hong Ki menarik Ji Yeon keluar apartemen. Saat berjalan menuju ke sekolah, Hong Ki nggak berani memandang Ji Yeon. 'Karena aku…. Aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sahabatku. Saranghaesso, mianhae Ji Yeon a~!" batin Hong Ki. ***Backsound :: because I love you, cause I love you… (Because I'm Weary-Ernest)***

-000-

Di kelas 2-1, kelas Hong Ki dan Ji Yeon…

"Annyeong, anak-anak semua," guru Kim Han Bong menyapa muridnya di depan kelas.

"Annyeong songsaengnim," kata anak-anak serempak.

"Gurrae, besok akan diadakan pertemuan dengan wali murid untuk membahas kegiatan pembelajaran. Tolong berikan undangan ini pada orang tua kalian," guru Han Bong menunjuk salah satu murid untuk membagikan undangan. Hong Ki melihat ke arah Ji Yeon. Setelah menerima surat undangan itu, Ji Yeon menunduk. Hong Ki sedih melihatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku halaman 27. Kumpulkan pula PR kalian yang kemarin."

"Ne.."

-000-

"Na..na..na..," Hong Ki masuk ke kelas sambil bersenandung. "Ji Yeon ah~! Ke kantin—" Hong Ki terhenti melihat bangku Ji Yeon yang kosong. "Dimana dia?"

"Hei, kau liat Ji Yeon?" tanya Hong Ki pada yeoja yang duduknya berdekatan dengan Ji Yeon.

"Tadi dia keluar kelas sambil berlari dan membawa handphone, tapi aku nggak tau dia kemana," kata yeoja itu kemudian meneruskan membaca komik. Hong Ki segera keluar dari kelas, mencari Ji Yeon.

Di taman belakang, Ji Yeon memandangi handphonenya. Terlihat _called list_, baru sekitar satu menit yang lalu Ji Yeon mendial nomor ayahnya. Ji Yeon membuka kontak dan mendial nomor ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat girang saat telponnya diangkat.

"Park Hae In disini, maaf saya sedang sibuk. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan jika penting."

"Ternyata masuk mailbox. Ku pikir kau mau menerima telponku umma," kata Ji Yeon lirih dan kembali murung. Sekali lagi Ji Yeon mencoba menelpon ayah dan ibunya. Tapi nggak ada hasilnya karena telponnya nggak pernah diangkat oleh mereka. "Umma, Uppa, kalian nggak pernah peduli padaku."

Ji Yeon duduk bersandar di pohon akasia kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Tidakkah kalian memikirkanku? Hidup sendiri disini. Apa kalian nggak mengkhawatirkanku? Aku benar-benar kesepian di rumah." Ji Yeon hampir menangis.

"Gaseumi yokae, Saranghandan maljocha motanigga. Nunmuli teojyeo, Geuriumi heureugo heureunigga" sayup-sayup terdengar suara petikan gitar klasik dan lantunan lagu dari balik pohon akasia. Ji Yeon mendengarkan dan ikut bernyanyi. Sang pelantun lagu *halah* tersadar ada orang yang mengikuti lagunya kemudian dia berhenti.

"Siapa?" suara seorang namja terdengar di balik pohon akasia.

"O? Mianhae. Mianhae penghuni pohon akasia, mianhae. Aku benar-benar nggak tau kalau di pohon ini ada penghuninya." Ji Yeon membungkuk pada pohon dan hendak lari.

"Penghuni?" seorang namja berdiri di depan Ji Yeon. Namja itu kelihatan gagah sambil membawa gitarnya. Ji Yeon mendangak melihat namja itu.

"Kau?" Namja itu terkejut melihat Ji Yeon.

"O! Mian.. Aku sempat mengira kalau kau adalah penghuni pohon ini," Ji Yeon membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Haha. Nggak apa2 kok.. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya sang namja. Namja itu duduk dan meletakkan gitarnya

"Ne," kata Ji Yeon sambil tersenyum. "Hmm.. kau siapa ya? Hehe."

"Yong Hwa imnida. Kau anak kelas 2 ya?" kata Jung Yong Hwa menatap Ji Yeon. 'Tuhan, gangsahamnida.. Kau telah mengizinkan aku duduk berdekatan dengan orang yang ku sukai selama ini,' kata Yong Hwa dalam hati.

"Ne, kau tau? O, Ji Yeon imnida. Kau kelas berapa memangnya?" kata Ji yeon lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku kelas 3. Kau—,"

"Ji Yeon imnida," Ji Yeon menyela perkataan Yong Hwa. "Ah, mian. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aniya.. Haha," Yong Hwa memetik gitarnya. "Hmm, matamu sembab Ji Yeon ah~, kau habis menangis?"

"Mwo? A.. aniya Yong Hwa ya~," Ji Yeon memalingkan muka dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Ini," Yong Hwa menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Ah, gomawo.." Ji Yeon tertunduk.

Agak lama mereka terdiam. Hanya mendengarkann kicauan burung-burung dan suara petikan gitar Yong Hwa.

"Kau suka bermain gitar?" Ji yeon memulai percakapan lagi.

"Ne. Aku selalu merasa gitar adalah kekasihku. Haha." Yong Hwa tersenyum hangat.

Hong Ki sedang berlari menuju taman belakang. Larinya terhenti melihat Ji Yeon dan Yong Hwa yang sedang menyanyi bersama. Hong Ki hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ke kelasnya.

-Yong Hwa pov-

"Kau mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" kataku. Senang sekali bisa duduk bersamanya. Memandang senyumnya dari dekat.

"Waaa.. Gomawo… Boleh.. boleh," Ji yeon tersenyum. Aku pun menyanyikan lagu 'My Heart is Calling'. Ji yeon pun bernyanyi bersamaku.

"Ya~! Kau salah pada lirik itu. Pasti pencipta lagu itu akan marah jika ada orang yang salah menyanyikan lagunya," aku mengacak-acak rambut Ji Yeon. Aku melihat Ji Yeon terkejut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mianhae. Aku.. aku telah berbuat salah," aku merasa bersalah telah menyentuhnya.

"Bukan. Kau nggak salah. Hehe," kata Ji Yeon. Wajahnya memerah.

Kriiing… Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Ahh… aku harus segera mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan Ji Yeon. Aku beranjak dari dudukku.

"Masuklah ke kelas Ji Yeon ah~. Oyaa,, Kau bisa memanggilku oppa," aku berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku.

"Gomawo Yong Hwa oppa," kata Ji Yeon mengakhiri percakapan. Aku melangkah ke kelasku dengan senyum senang.

*Pulang sekolah*

Ji Yeon melangkah ke luar gerbang. Sekelompok anak nakal menjahilinya. Anak nakal itu meminta tas Ji Yeon. Ji Yeon yang ketakutan hanya menutup matanya. Seseorang menarik tangan Ji Yeon dan menyelamatkannya.

.tbc.

Apa yah yang terjadi dengan JiYeon? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ^^

Mind to reviews?


	4. He saved me again

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsound** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 :: He saved me again...<p>

-Ji Yeon pov-

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Hari ini Hong Ki nggak pulang bareng aku. Entahlah, tadi dia lari ngibrit setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku melihat ada segerombolan anak nakal di dekat tiang listrik. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang... ah, aku nggak bisa menafsirkannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku tanpa memandang mereka. 'Aisssh, kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu.'

Tiba-tiba bahuku ditepuk seseorang, aku refleks berhenti. 'Aighoo~ ! Tangan siapa itu? Hiks hiks,' Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut.

"Waah, yeoja ini cantik juga!" kata salah satu anak nakal tadi. Dia mencengkeram tanganku. Hong Ki ya~ … kau dimana sih? Aku takut…

"Kalian siapa..?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Serahkan tas-mu!" gertak namja yang terlihat paling tua.

"Nggak mau!" seruku mencoba berani.

"Hyung! Apa kita harus memukulnya?" Namja yang berambut pirang bertanya pada namja yang paling tua. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman mereka.

"Serahkan saja tas-mu, lalu kau akan ku bebaskan!" gertak namja itu lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku melihat tangan namja yang paling muda itu melayang ke wajahku. Tasku kulepaskan begitu saja.

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!

Terdengar suara orang berkelahi. Aku masih menutup mataku dengan erat. Tanganku masih dicengkeram oleh salah satu dari namja nakal itu. Tiba-tiba tanganku dilepaskan dengan kasar oleh namja yang daritadi mencengkeramku, aku jatuh tersungkur. Sebentar kemudian sebuah tangan menarikku lari.

Aku nggak berani membuka mataku. Entahlah, aku nggak tau tangan siapa yang menarikku lari ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin saja orang yang membawaku lari ini salah satu dari anak berandal tadi. Omo~ … Rasanya aku udah nggak kuat berlari. Orang yang membawaku lari tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatku menabrak punggungnya.

"Babo! Kenapa daritadi kau menutup mata terus? Buka matamu!" suara ketus bin cuek itu mengagetkanku.

"Kau siapa? Kau anak berandal yang tadi? Jangan sentuh aku," kataku sambil merapatkan mataku. Pergelangan tanganku dilepaskan olehnya.

"Aisssh…! Makanya buka dulu matamu. Baru kau bisa tau siapa aku! Bodohnya kau ini."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Wajah namja itu samar-samar terlihat olehku. Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku.

"Seung Ho ya~?" kataku heran.

"Nih tasmu," Seung Ho menyerahkan tas merahku. Aku masih nggak percaya. Yoo Seung Ho, namja yang membuatku berdebar saat pertama kali bertemu itu menyelamatkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyaaaaa~ ! Aku hanya dapat mematung setelah menerima tasku.

"Benar-benar nggak tau terimakasih. Sudah ku selamatkan malah bengong, nggak bilang makasih pula," Seung Ho memasukkan tangannya ke saku lalu berjalan pergi.

"Seung Ho ya~ !" aku mengejarnya, tiba-tiba kakiku terasa nyeri.

"Apa? Mau bilang 'maaf' lagi? Kau selalu bilang maaf, apa hanya kata maaf yang ada di otakmu?" Seung Ho berbalik. *aduhh.. kok Seung Ho jadi cowok cuek bin dingin gini sih ==" - author ditimpuk sandal swallow gara-gara yoo-pies nggak setuju lo seung ho jadi cowok cuek*

"Bukan.. Maksudku, gomawo," kataku sambil meringis kesakitan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke samping Seung Ho.

"Kau terluka?" Seung Ho memandang kakiku.

"Ahh, mungkin terkilir gara-gara jatuh tadi," aku menyentuh pergelangan kakiku. 'Aneh, kok nggak sakit ya?'

Seung Ho menarikku dan mendudukanku di bangku taman dekat tempat berdiri kami yang tadi. "Lututmu berdarah tau!" Seung Ho jongkok di depanku kemudian mengeluarkan botol air minumnya, sapu tangan dan sebuah hansaplast. Aku hanya bengong dan menahan nafasku yang semakin memburu. Jantungku berdetak kencang. 'Kyaaaa…. Dia keren banget sih!" teriakku dalam hati. *Backsound: Lovely Day* *author mimisan kalau ngebayangin jadi Ji Yeon - bletak ! di lempar batu sama readers*

Seung Ho membasuh lututku yang terluka dengan air minumnya. Membersihkan dengan sapu tangannya dan menempelkan hansaplast di lututku. "Aaaw! Sakit, hiks.. pelan…"

"Diamlah," kata Seung Ho tetap sibuk mengobati lututku. "Nah udah selesai," Seung Ho bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Seung Ho ya~ sudut bibirmu terluka ,"aku melihat sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah. 'Mianhae Seung Ho ya~ , kau jadi terluka gara-gara aku'

"Ahh, nggakpapa kok. Besok juga sembuh," Seung Ho menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan jari. *menyeka bibir? Kok kayaknya aneh.. ada bahasa yg lebih cocok nggak ya chingu? ==" *

"Tapi kalau nggak di obati bisa jadi sariawan." *emangnya bener? Hehe ^^v*

"Nanti dirumah pasti ku obati."

-Hong Ki pov-

"Baiklah Hyung, besok kau bisa kerumahku untuk latihan bersama," kataku penuh hormat pada sunbae-ku.

"Ne… Gangsahamnida udah mau bergabung denganku," katanya sambil menyampirkan gitar di bahunya. "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Akhirnyaaaaaa.. aku bisa Nge-band juga ! Saat-saat yang kutunggu! Hehehe… Aku berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju kelasku. Tapi kelasku terlihat sepi. JiYeon juga udah nggak kelihatan. Aku mengeluarkan Handphoneku dan mendial nomor JiYeon.

-author pov-

'You leave me breathless, you're everything good in my life—" _Handphone_ JiYeon berdering. Hong Ki, nama itu terdisplay di layar _Handphone_nya.

"Yeobosseo Hong Ki ya~"

"Ji Yeon ah~, kau dimana sih?"

Ji Yeon menatap Seung Ho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hong Ki. Seung Ho mengangguk.

"Aku di taman dekat sekolah. Kau tadi dimana sih? Ninggal aku ya?" tanya JiYeon.

"Hmmm… Nanti saja aku jelasin disana. Tunggu aku disana ya?" Klik. Telpon diputus. Seung Ho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hong Ki ya?" tanya Seung Ho. Aku memasukkan handphoneku ke saku.

"Ne. Dia bilang akan kesini."

"Aratso. Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja. Hati-hati ya?" Seung Ho berbalik dan pergi.

"Gomawo," Ji Yeon tersenyum manis. Ji Yeon mengambil handphonenya lagi dan memotret Seung Ho yang sedang berjalan pulang. Selama menunggu Hong Ki, JiYeon memandangi foto Seung Ho. 'Dari belakang pun dia tetap terlihat gagah' pikir JiYeon.

Sebuah jari menyentuh pipi JiYeon dari belakang. JiYeon menoleh dan mendapati Hong Ki yang nyengir polos.

"Ya! Kau berani menyentuh pipiku yang halus ini huh?" Ji Yeon ganti menekan hidung Hong Ki. Hong Ki malah tambah nyengir. Dia memberi sebotol softdrink ke JiYeon.

"Haus kan? Lagian ngapain sih kau malah kayak orang ilang disini?"

"Gomawo minumnya. Aku tadi—"Ji Yeon menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi bersama SeungHo. Hong Ki tersenyum tulus mendengarkan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau membelikan sesuatu untuknya? Sebagai tanda terimakasih, begitu?" tanya Hong Ki.

"Ne.. tapi beli apa ya? Aku kan belum akrab dengan dia, ada usul?"

"Apa yaaaa?" Hong Ki mangut-mangut sambik berpikir. "Mending sekarang kita ke mall aja. Nanti pasti ketemu barang yang cocok."

"Asyikkkk! Horeeeee... ! Gajja." Ji yeon menarik lengan baju Hong Ki dengan semangat.

-000-

JiYeon keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu apartemennya, kemudian meraih bungkusan yang akan diberikan kepada SeungHo. Handphone yang mendisplay hasil potretan Seung Ho dari belakang tergenggam di tangan kanannya dan hadiah untuk Seung Ho ada di tangan kirinya. JiYeon tersenyum, mengambil foto SeungHo yang tadi udah dicetak dan menempelkannya di samping foto Hong Ki.

Ji Yeon memang punya sebuah dinding khusus yang berisi tempelan foto-foto dia dan orang yang memiliki arti dalam hidupnya. Sampai sekarang, dinding itu baru berisi fotonya, Umma dan Uppanya dan Hong Ki. Lama JiYeon memandang foto itu, dia nggak sabar untuk bertemu SeungHo lagi.

Dari seberang apartemen JiYeon, Hong Ki sedang berada di balkon kamarnya dan memandang sebuah kamar di sebuah apartemen. Kamar Ji Yeon...

"Kenapa lampu kamarmu masih terang Ji Yeon ah~? Kau belum tidur?" gumam Hong Ki cemas. 'Huft,,, sepertinya aku bakal punya saingan' pikirnya lagi.

Hong Ki mengetik sms pada Ji Yeon. 'Ji Yeon ah~? Sedang apa? Belum tidur? Tidur gih, udah malam.. ^o^/ '

Handphone JiYeon bergetar. Ji Yeon membuka sms dari Hong Ki dan tersenyum. Ia membalas sms itu. 'Ne.. ini juga aku udah mau tidur kok. Dah Hong Ki ya~ . Jangan lupa buang air kecil dulu kalo mau tidur xP' JiYeon mematikan lampu terangnya sehingga cahaya lampu kamarnya kini redup.

HongKi membalas. 'Ahahaha... Pabo ! Kamu pikir aku masih TK? Sweet dream ^^'

JiYeon hendak membalas sms Hong Ki, tapi JiYeon langsung tertidur begitu mencium bantal. JiYeon tidur dengan wajah tersenyum. Sekitar 15 menitan HongKi menunggu sms balasan dari JiYeon, tapi nggak kunjung masuk juga sms itu. 'mungkin dia sudah tidur' kata Hong Ki dalam hati. Hong Ki menutup pintu balkon dan segera bergelung di kasur kuningnya yang empuk.

To be continued ^^

*Ayo ayo R n R nya donkk.. chapter yg ini belum pernah ku publish disini ^^

Semoga banyak yang penasaran sama endingnya xD


	5. And I've Found My Best Friend

**Title**: Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast** : Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary : **Nggak ada summary... hehe ^^ Lee HongKi n Jung YongHwa EKSIS ^^ R n R ?

Chapter 5 :: And I've Found My Best Friend

-author pov-

Jiyeon bersenandung riang di depan cermin. Dia menjepitkan pita di rambut panjangnya yang ikal. Kemudian memakai jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkan tas di bahunya. Jiyeon memandang dinding yang terhias foto-fotonya, Umma, Appa dan Hong Ki. Kini disebelah foto Hong Ki tertempel foto seorang namja yang hanya terlihat punggungnya. Namja itu adalah.. Yoo Seung Ho. Jiyeon baru tadi malam menempelkannya. Tampaknya kehadiran Seungho bisa merubah hidupnya. Jiyeon meyakinkan diri bahwa dia memang menyukai Seungho, bukan suka seperti yang dia rasakan saat bersama Hongki, bukan suka yang dia rasakan saat menonton film-filmnya Jang Geun Seok—bintang idolanya. Yaaahh... mungkin, perasaannya pada SeungHo bisa dibilang.. Cinta..

Jiyeon tersenyum saat memandang foto itu. Dia memasukkan bungkusan yang dibelinya untuk Seungho ke dalam tas. "Ohh iyaa, saputangan Yonghwa-sshi.. aku harus mengembalikannya hari ini." Jiyeon berlari kecil ke balkon kamar dan mengambil sapu tangan yang masih menggantung gantungan baju.

-000-

Ting Tong...

Jiyeon memencet bel di rumah Hongki. Hari ini Jiyeon bangun terlalu pagi, sehingga Hongki belum menjemputnya. Akhirnya Jiyeon yang menghampiri Hongki di rumahnya yang ada di samping apartemen tempat Jiyeon tinggal.

"Siapa?" suara seorang ibu terdengar dari dalam.

"Ini Jiyeon, ahjumma.." sahut Jiyeon riang. Pintu perlahan dibuka, seorang ahjumma dengan wajah hangat berdiri di samping pintu.

"JiYeon ah~!" ahjumma itu memeluk Jiyeon penuh kerinduan.

"Ahjumma, aku merindukanmu," kata Jiyeon dengan manja. Ahjumma a.k.a Ibu Hongki membelai rambut Jiyeon sambil mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

"Udah lama kau nggak kesini.. ayoo sarapan disini, kau belum sarapan kan?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu aku kesini kan ahjumma,,, Gomawo, tapi nanti aja makannya bareng sama Hongki... Hmmm.. Hongki dimana ahjumma?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu minum dulu cokelat panas ini. Hongki belum bangun tuh, aiissshh.. dia memang anak pemalas," kata ahjumma sambil meletakkan cokelat panas di hadapan Jiyeon. "Bangunkan saja di kamarnya."

"Gomaptta ahjumma," Jiyeon segera meminumnya dan naik ke kamar Hongki.

-000-

-Jiyeon pov-

Sudah lama aku nggak masuk ke dalam kamar bercat kuning cerah ini. Walaupun aku sering main ke rumah Hongki. Tapi sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak aku terakhir masuk ke kamar Hongki. Yaaa.. mungkin karena kami udah gede, jadi ngerasa canggung kan kalau main dikamar cuma berdua. Padahal waktu TK, kamar ini menjadi saksi mati keganasanku terhadap Hongki. Hahaha... Soalnya aku hobby banget main salon-salonan *apa itu.. hahaha* tapi berhubung temenku cuma HongKi, akhirnya aku sering memaksa dia untuk ku jadikan bahan eksperimen, ku dandani rambutnya. Hehe.. Bahkan aku sering memaksanya memakai gaun-ku ketika kami masih kecil. *ketawa devil*

Belum banyak yang berubah dari kamar ini. Kasur kuning empuk kesayangan Hongki masih diletakkan di tengah kamar dan di dinding atas kasurnya digambari sebuah graviti pakai hangeul. *tulisan korea* Artistik memang, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa membacanya. Setiap aku tanya tulisan itu berbunyi apa, dia selalu mengatakan, "rahasia, =P suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu! Tapi tidak untuk saat ini," lalu dia memeletkan lidahnya. Graviti itu kayaknya dibuat waktu Hongki kelas VII. Kalau nggak salah setelah dia tanya seperti ini sama aku, "Jiyeon ah~.. kau tau cinta itu kayak gimana nggak? Kau pernah jatuh cinta nggak?" *pertanyaan polos anak umur 12 tahun* aku hanya terkikik geli waktu itu dan menjawab, "aku nggak tau cinta itu kayak gimana.. Kalau cinta itu kayak es krim, aku mau deh jatuh cinta.. Hehe." Aduuhh... aku dulu polos banget sampai kata 'cinta' aja nggak tau.. Hmmm..

Eh, tunggu! Drum? Sejak kapan Hongki punya drum? Di sudut sebelah kanan ada satu set drum yang terlihat masih baru. Sementara Hongki masih meringkuk di kasur kuning cerahnya. Aisshh... Dia memang pemalas.

"Hongki ya~! Ya! Hongki ya~! Bangun Hongki!" aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Hongki. Tapi dia belum bangun juga. "Omo~.. kebo banget sih ni anak!" terpikir olehku untuk mengerjainya. *ketawa devil again*

"Hongki ya~!" teriakku tepat ditelinganya.

"Umma! Jangan bangunin aku! Aku nggak mau masuk sekolah! Aku nggak yakin aku nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau aku melihat dia ketemu sama dia hari ini!" Hongki uring-uringan lalu menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. 'Aissshh kenapa sih anak ini?'

"Umma? Dia? Ketemu siapa Hongki?" aku menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Ini aku Jiyeon," aku menarik selimutnya. Hongki membelalakan matanya. Dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Lalu menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang bermimpikah?" tanyanya kalang kabut sendiri.

"Gaje deh," kataku dengan cuek.

"Benarkah kau Jiyeon? Jiyeon ah~, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Hongki melompat dari tidurnya dan memelukku. Gayanya seperti anak ayam yang nggak ketemu sama induknya selama berhari-hari. *^^v*

"Aissshh.. Hongki ya~, cepat mandi sana, nanti kita telat masuk sekolah. Pabo~ aku udah jemput kesini tapi kamu malah belum bangun," omelku lalu pergi keluar kamar. Hongki segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul-siul.

-000-

-author pov-

Jiyeon menunggu Hongki di ruang makan bersama ahjumma. Mereka bersenda gurau seperti Ibu dan anak. Jiyeon memang udah nganggap ahjumma sebagai Umma-nya. Begitupula dengan ahjumma yang menganggap Jiyeon sebagai putrinya. Malangnya, Umma-nya sendiri malah nggak pernah mempedulikannya.

Hongki turun dari tangga dengan seragam lengkap dan menyampirkan tas punggungnya di bahu kanannya. "Jiyeon, mianhae. Kamu jadi nunggu lama."

"Aniya, ini juga masih jam 06.30. Nggak usah terburu-buru," kata Jiyeon lalu meneruskan makan.

"Kau juga makanlah dulu Hongki," kata Umma-nya Hongki penuh perhatian.

Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama.

-000-

-hongki pov-

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku mencuri pandang ke arah Jiyeon yang saat ini ada di sampingku.

"Jepit rambutmu bagus," aku memecah keheningan yang terjadi ketika kami berjalan ke sekolah. Oke, mungkin seharusnya aku bilang seperti ini : 'Jiyeon, kau cantik sekali hari ini' Jangan! Lebih baik begini : 'Setiap hari kau terlihat cantik di mataku Jiyeon' Tapi.. UGH! Sepertinya pita suaraku tiba-tiba mengkeret kalau akan mengatakan hal itu.

Jiyeon melirikku dan tertawa kecil. "Gurraeyo? Gomawo Hongki ya~." Dan parahnya aku cuma bisa menunjukkan cengiran lebarku yang nggak banget itu. 'Pabo' aku merutuki diri sendiri.

"Ah.. Hongki ya~ Sejak kapan kau punya drum?"

Aku terkejut mendengar itu. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku baru saja membeli drum? Apa dia punya mata batin yang bisa menembus dimensi apapun? Jangan-jangan dia juga tau perasaanku padanya gara-gara dia punya mata batin? Memang, pikiranku agak liar dan khayalanku khayal banget. Hehe.. maka aku mencoba berpikir positif kali ini. Tapi aku kan belum memberitaunya? Ahh bingung.. =="

"Tadi waktu di kamarmu aku lihat ada drum baru," katanya memecah imajinasiku yang udah nggak tentu arah. Tunggu.. Jiyeon bicara seakan-akan dia tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aaaargggh... ini semakin gila. *imajinasinya menggila segila-gilanya xD* Wait, wait, tadi dia bilang apa? 'Tadi waktu di kamarmu aku lihat ada drum baru' Aihh.. pasti wajahku udah memerah kayak tomat kematengan sekarang, gara-gara aku ke GR-an. Aihh.. Bodohnya, tadi kan memang Jiyeon masuk ke kamarku. Nggak mungkin kan drum sebesar itu aku sembunyikan.

"Aku baru membelinya sebulan lalu. Aku mau ngeband," kataku bangga.

"Benarkah? Waaaaa~ sama siapa aja?" matanya berbinar senang.

"Rahasia," aku memeletkan lidah untuk menggodanya, Jiyeon menekuk wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku akan mengenalkan anggota bandku padamu, tapi.. kapan-kapan ajah deh. =P Hahahaha," aku memeletkan lidahku lagi dan berlari sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

"Aissshh.. Hongki ya~, tunggu—"

-000-

-author pov-

Jiyeon bertumpu ke lututnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal karena berlari mengejar Hongki tadi.

"Uffhh.. Kau tuh, bikin ngos-ngosan tau.." kata Jiyeon sebal. Hongki meringis lagi. "Kau masuk kelas duluan aja, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Okee?"

"Iya deh. Cepat ya, udah mau bel nih," Hongki melambaikan tangannya pada Jiyeon dan masuk ke kelas. Jiyeon berjalan ke toilet.

Brukk!

Karena tergesa-gesa, Jiyeon nggak melihat jalan dan bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Jiyeon dan orang itu sama-sama jatuh. Jiyeon hendak marah tapi ketika melihat orang yang bertubrukan dengannya, Jiyeon mengurungkan niatnya. *siapa jal?* 'Kok aku belum pernah lihat dia ya?' tanya Jiyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae," berkali-kali dia meminta maaf pada Jiyeon. Jiyeon pun tersenyum dan ikut membereskan buku yang jatuh.

"Gwaencanna, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Mianhae, tadi aku nggak lihat jalan. Ini bukumu," Jiyeon mengangsurkan buku itu ke pemiliknya. "Kau murid baru?"

"Ne.. aku mulai hari ini pindah kesini. Kim So Eun imnida," kata cewek yang bertabrakan dengan Jiyeon tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Park Ji Yeon imnida ^^" balas Jiyeon nggak kalah manis. "Kau nggak terluka kan?"

"Aniya.. Emm, Jiyeon-sshi? Kau bisa menunjukkanku ruang guru?" tanya So Eun.

"Gurrae! Tapi aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"Gomawo chingu.. aku tunggu disini ya?

Kemudian Jiyeon mengantar Kim So Eun ke ruang guru lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

-000-

-seungho pov-

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, tapi gurunya belum masuk juga. Aihh.. aku rugi berapa nih? Kalau siswa harus konsisten masuk jam 7, guru juga donk. Biar adil. Hehehe... aku memang rajin dan pintar. *sombong og pie*

"Anyyonghaesseo!" suara Choi seosaengnim menggema.

"Anyyong seosaengnim," balas anak-anak nggak kalah menggemanya.

"Bapak akan perkenalkan murid baru pada kalian," mempersilahkan murid itu masuk. Seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu kelas. Aihh...memangnya murd baru yang itu namja atau yeoja? Nggak usah teralu dipirin deh ... aku kembali menekuni buku matematika dan mulai mengutak-atik soal.

"Kim So Eun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan teman-teman semua," kata murid pindahan itu. Dia bilang Kim So Eun? Aku segera mendangak dan melihat sosok itu. Sosok Kim So Eun. Yeoja yang selalu ku perhatikan kalau sedang menunggu bis di halte depan sekolah.

"Nah, So Eun.. Kau duduk di dekat Yoo Seung Ho ya?" kata Choi seosangnim sambil menunjukku. Dan So Eun mendekatiku, dia duduk di sebelahku dan tersenyum manis. Omo~ sepertinya aku bakalan nggak konsen belajar nih.

-000-

-author pov-

"Seungho ya~," seru Jiyeon sambil dadah-dadah di balik jendela kelas 2-3, kelas Seungho. Lalu jiyeon masuk ke kelas Seungho dan langsung menghampiri mejanya.

"Seungho ya~ ini untukmu," menyerahkan bingkisan yang kemarin dibeli.

"Apa?" tanya Seungho cuek.

"Bukalah dirumah yaa? Ucapan terimakasih," Jiyeon memandang Seungho dengan riang. Jiyeon melihat ke samping kanan Seungho. Ada Kim So Eun disitu. "O! Kau masuk ke kelas ini So Eun?"

So Eun mendangak, "iyaa.. hehe..."

"Asyiknya bisa sekelas sama Seungho," Jiyeon menggembungkan pipinya. "O! So Eun ah~ ikut aku! Ayo ke kantin, kita jajan!" ajak Jiyeon. So Eun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jiyeon.

"Baiklah."

"Seungho ya~.. boleh ya aku memanggilmu 'seobang' , " teriak Jiyeon dari pintu dan tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?" Seungho terkejut.

Dikantin, mereka ketemu sama Jung Yong Hwa. Jiyeon segera menghampiri untuk mengembalikan sapu tangannya. "Yong Hwa-sshi?"

Yong Hwa menoleh dan mendapati Jiyeon berdiri di belakangnya dengan So Eun. "Jiyeon ah~?" Yong Hwa tersenyum.

"Ini sapu tanganmu Yong Hwa-sshi, gomawo untuk yang kemarin."

"Sudah ku bilangkan.. panggil oppa saja.. ^^"

"Hehe.. Ne oppa ^^ Oyaa.. kenalin.. Ini Kim So Eun," Jiyeon mengenalkan So Eun pada Yonghwa.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida," Yong Hwa menganggukan kepala. Sementara So Eun belum bereaksi dan hanya mematung sambil memasang wajah bengong...

*apa yang akan terjadi chingu? Mari kita nantikan di chapter 6 *plakk xD hahaa*

Still Continued lhoo.. Minta reviews-nya lagi ya ^^

Balasan reviews :

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: **salam kenaaaaal , desy imnida ^^ hummm.. HongKi bertepuk sebelah tangan ga ya nantinya? tunggu jha yah ^^ hongki tetep eksis kok ^^ dia kan tokoh utama ^^ makasih dah baca n reviews ^^

**Akira Mayumi :: **makasih udah sukka xD


	6. I Just Want to Love You

**T****itle**: Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast** : Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length **: chaptered

**Main Backsound** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary **: SeungHo mengertak Jiyeon, Hongki hanya diam dan menyuapi Jiyeon, walau dalam hati sebenarnya HongKi marah. Apa Hongkin bakal jujur tentang perasaannya? R n R?

Chapter 6 :: I Just Want to Love You

-author pov-

"O! Yonghwa-sshi!" Jiyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Yonghwa. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Hai Jiyeon! Ya, kan sudah ku bilang, panggil saja aku oppa," kata Yonghwa sambil mengacak rambut jiyeon.

"Heheee... Oyaa, ini aku mau ngembaliin sapu tangan oppa," Jiyeon memberikan sapu tangan Yonghwa. "Gomawo.."

"Ne... Cheonmaneyo Jiyeon ah~!"

"O! Kenalkan, ini Kim So Eun. Dia murid baru disini," Jiyeon mengenalkan SoEun pada Yonghwa.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida," Yonghwa tersenyum pada So Eun. "Aku sunbae-mu Kelas 3-2."

So Eun mematung. Hanya memandang Yonghwa dengan penuh kekaguman. Jiyeon menyikut rusuk So Eun pelan. "So Eun ah~? Gwaenchanna?"

"Eh? Oh! Ne... Gwaenchannayo Jiyeon ah~. Akhh! Ki-kim S-so Eun im-imnida," kata So Eun grogi. "Mi-mianhae Yonghwa-sshi," So Eun tersipu malu soalnya udah melakukan hal bodoh di depan sunbae-nya.

"Ne.."

Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg... Bel masuk berbunyi…

"O! Udah bel nih. Ayo kembali ke kelas," Jiyeon menarik tangan SoEun. Tapi SoEun tidak bergeming, matanya tetap tertuju pada Jung Yonghwa. Hal itu membuar Jiyeon gemas dan mencubit pipi SoEun.

"Aiiissssshh! Pabo~! Sakit tau!" SoEun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya!" Kau sih pakai acara ngelamun segala!" Jiyeon bertolak pinggang sambil berpura-pura marah pada SoEun.

"Sudah nggak usah bertengkar. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian," Yonghwa menengahi dengan bijak. Tangannya mendorong pelan punggung Jiyeon untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ne Yonghwa oppa!" kata Jiyeon sambil berpose hormat ala TNI pada sunbae-nya itu.

"Annyeong," sambung SoEun setelah mengumpulkan syaraf beraninya. Kemudian kedua yeoja manis itu berlari kecil ke kelas.

'Selalu dipisahkan oleh bunyi bel,' kata Yonghwa dalam hati. Dia menghembuskan nafas. 'Tetapi nggak apa-apa… Aku bersyukur karena setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.' Yonghwa berbalik menuju kelasnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya~! Jiyeon ah~ darimana saja kau?" selidik Hongki di depan pintu kelas. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Badan Hongki yang tinggi itu memblokir pintu kelas. Matanya memandang Jiyeon tajam.

"Hehe… Dari kelasnya 'seobang' ," kata Jiyeon dengan wajah ceria.

"MWOOO? 'seobang' ? Siapa 'seobang-mu'?" Hongki terlihat sangat terkejut hingga tangannya nggak direntangin lagi.

"Seungho donk.. Hehehe, I wanna love you, I wanna with you.. ," Jiyeon malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje dan segera melenggang ke kursinya. Hongki masih ternganga mendengar kata-kata Jiyeon barusan.

'Ohhh.. Seungho ya.. Jiyeon ah~, jangan kau katakan ke aku kalau kau benar-benar udah jatuh cinta sama dia..' batin Hongki lalu segera duduk karena Shin songsaengnim udah mau masuk ke kelasnya.

*seobang :: suami*

-000-

-author pov-

Jam makan siang…

"Jiyeon ah~.. kau mau makan pakai apa? Ku ambilkan sini," Hongki mengambilkan tempat makan stainless steel yang disediakan di kantin dan menyendok nasi di tempat makan itu.

"Aku mau… Hummm… Daging asap, Bibimbab, cream soup, perkedel, cha sayur—" Jiyeon menunjuk makanan yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Ya! Makannya jangan banyak-banyak dong! Apa kau sanggup ngabisin semua?" Hongki memandang Jiyeon dengan tatapan galak yang di buat-buat.

"Hahahaha… Udah ayo cepat ambil. Nanti nggak dapat kursi lho!"

"Ne, gajja!"

-seungho pov-

Aku sedang makan siang di kantin, sebenarnya makan di kantin seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa. Toh setiap anak juga pasti makan disini kalau lapar. Tapi kali ini ada yang membuat semua terasa berbeda. Di sampingku… Duduk Kim SoEun, yeoja manis yang selalu ku tunggu di halte bus di depan sekolah. Mulai hari ini dia pindah ke sekolahku, dan dia sekelas denganku. Aku senang karena akhirnya bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"SoEun ah~… Apa tadi kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik?" aku membuka pembicaraan. Sangat basa-basi memang, masalahnya aku nggak punya topik lain selain pelajaran. Tapi nampaknya dia juga senang bisa bertukar ilmu denganku. Kupikir dia juga anak yang cerdas.

SoEun melahap kimchinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ne Seung ho. Sekolah disini memang enak. Hihi." Dia tersenyum, senyum malaikat.. Aku menyukai itu.

"Emmm.. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kutunggu reaksinya, bisa saja kan dia nggak memperbolehkan aku untuk bertanya. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menungguku bertanya jadi kuputuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Bukankah kau sekolah di Byun Na High School? Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Aku.. Ingin mendapatkan program beasiswa yang ada di sini. Setelah lulus SMA aku mau melanjutkan ke sekolah designer di Paris. Aku mau mengikuti beasiswa itu," dia bercerita sambil memandangi makan siangnya. "Aku nggak mau menyusahkan orangtua-ku. Aku bahkan pindah sekolah dengan uang yang ku kumpulkan waktu aku kerja part time dulu lho! Setelah aku masuk kesini, aku berhenti kerja part time dan akan belajar keras agar aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Agar aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi designer! ^^"

Ceritanya mengalir apa adanya. Nggak aku sangka ternyata dia lebih lembut dari yang ku kira. "Hei, kalau ada kesulitan dalam hal pelajaran tanyakan saja padaku."

"Ne, gomawo Seungho."

"Cheonmanh," aku pun melanjutkan makan siangku.

"Seobaaaangg! Seobaaaaaangg!" suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku mendangakkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari-lari sambil membawa nampan makanannya ke arah mejaku dan SoEun. Oke.. Siapa lagi selain Park Jiyeon. Aku mulai hafal suaranya yang terkesan manja dan dibuat-buat itu. Entah aku nggak tau itu memang suara aslinya atau hanya dibuat-buat. Yang jelas, kalau dia juga duduk di kursi ini, aku akan sangat terganggu karena aku jadi nggak berdua saja sama SoEun.

Dia sudah duduk tepat di depanku. Menata makanannya dan memandangiku dengan riang. Sejujurnya aku merasa jengah di giniin.

"Annyeong Jiyeon! Ketemu lagi ya?" SoEun meyapa Jiyeon. Sepertinya dia kenal lumayan baik dengan Jiyeon. Jiyeon menoleh ke sampingku dan mendapati SoEun yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"SoEun ah~! Kau disini juga?"

Greeeeekk… Kursi di depan SoEun kini terisi oleh seorang namja. Namja itu Lee Hongki. Setahuku dia sahabatnya Jiyeon. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Hei? Apa aku punya salah sama dia? Aku mengacuhkan dan melanjutkan makan.

"Seobang, aku belikan buah-buahan untukmu. Maaf aku hanya membeli dari kantin, tapi aku janji besok-besok aku bawakan yang ku kupas dan potong-potong sendiri," dia menyorongkan sepiring kecil buah-buah di dekat piring makanku. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Ya Jiyeon, kalau kau memberikan buahmu untuk Seungho, kau nggak makan buah donk," kata Hongki,

"Nggakpapa kok Hongki ya~.. Yang penting kan seobang makan buah," katanya pada Hongki. "Seobang, kau harus makan buah. Lihatlah kulitmu, nggak sehat tuh. Mungkin karena kamu terlalu banyak belajar. Sampai kecapekan."

"Aaaaaa.." Dia mulai menyuapiku dengan buah tadi. Ahh, apa-apaan sih? Kenapa juga aku dipanggil seobang-seobang kayak gitu.

"Ya kau ini aneh! Aku bahkan bukan 'seobang'mu ! Kenapa sih kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata itu?" aku menepis tangannya. Buah yang di tancapkan ke garpu pun terjatuh. Dia mematung melihatku yang bertindak seperti itu. Aku pergi dari meja itu tanpa menghabiskan makanku. Aku juga nggak mengajak SoEun, ku tinggal dia begitu saja di meja makan. *kelihatannya kok Seungho jadi jahat banget sih T^T*

-Hongki pov-  
>"Ya kau ini aneh! Aku bahkan bukan 'seobang'mu ! Kenapa sih kau memanggilku dengan kata-kata itu?" kata Seungho kasar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Jiyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengusap-usap bahunya, menenangkannya.<p>

"Jiyeon ah~? Gwaenchanna?" yeoja yang ada di samping Seungho tadi menatap Jiyeon dengan khawatir. "Aaaiiisssshhh.. Kenapa sih dia jadi marah begitu?"

Wajah Jiyeon mulai diangkat perlahan. "Ne SoEun ah~ gwaenchannayo," kata Jiyeon berusaha tersenyum. Tapi matanya memerah, aku tau dia ingin menangis. Dan aku juga tau, dia berusaha keras menahannya.

"Makanlah Jiyeon. Nanti keburu bel masuk," aku menyodorkan tempat makannya. "Mau ku suapi?" aku berinisiatif karena Jiyeon nggak segera memakan makanannya. Jiyeon hanya tersenyum.

"Ya! Kalian pacaran hah?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Namanya kalau nggak salah SoOn? Hah? SoOn? Yang benar saja? Sebaiknya aku harus mengajaknya berkenalan. Pacaran katanya? Pipiku memanas mendengar kata itu. Mungkin sekarang wajahku udah kayak kepiting rebus saking malunya. Seandaimya pacaran beneran…

"Anhi.. anhi.. kami hanya sahabat," aku mengecilkan volume suaraku saat mengucapkan kata 'sahabat'. Sebenarnya aku pengen bilang : 'Ya! Kami memang pacaran. Aku adalah satu-satunya namja yang melindunginya sejak kecil!' tapi yahh.. cinta nggak bisa dipaksain. Bahkan aku mendapatkan rival. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungho? Jelas dia bukan lawan yang sepadan denganku. Dia pintar dan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya namja biasa yang belum menentukan cita-cita.

-000-

-jiyeon pov-

Malam hari di apartemen.

'Dia menggertakku…' aku menuliskannya di jurnal harianku. Aku menutup jurnal harianku dan memandang foto seungho di dinding. "Aku hanya ingin menyukaimu…" gumamku lirih dan tertidur di sofa.

-000-

-author pov-

Besok paginya... Jam pelajaran ke 5, Bahasa Korea...

Shin songsaengnim sedang menerangkan, dia sibuk menulis di papan tulis. Murid-murid juga sedang tenggelam dalam catatannya. Namun ada seseorang yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Jiyeon masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat dia ke kelas Seungho. *akan diceritakan di chapter 7 ^^*

Greeeekkk ! Tiba-tiba Jiyeon berdiri dan kursinya menggeser sehingga menimbulkan suara. Semua mata teman-temannya juga Shin songsaengnim memperhatikannya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Songsaengnim! Aku mau pindah kelas !" Teriak Jiyeon lantang. Membuat kaget seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Mwooo?" teriak Shin songsaengnim nggak kalah keras. "Waeyo Jiyeon ah~? Nggak betah kah kau di kelas ini?"

"Anhi... ahni songsaengnim.." Jiyeon terdiam sebentar. Dia menunduk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku... ingin sekelas dengan Seungho..." Jiyeon tersipu. Seluruh kelas menyorakkinya. *hongki : Heh author! Alasanmu kok nggak logis sih?. *author : hahaha.. biarin! Cinta ini, kadang-kadang tak ada logika =P, *hongki : Yeee... malah nyanyi coba, suara cempreng getoo, mending juga suara gue =P. Ehh.. terus nanti gue gimana donk kalo Jiyeon pindah kelas.. masa gue ditinggal ma Jiyeon? *author : Bah, banyak tanya pula lah kao ini hah! *logat batak*

Greeeeekkk! Kursi Hongki juga terdorong ke belakang. Dia berdiri, mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan berkata mantap.

"Shin songsaengnim ! Aku juga mau pindah ke kelas yang sama dengan Jiyeon."

Seluruh kelas mulai ricuh...

.TBC.

Oyaaa.. Cuma buat pemberitahuan.. Disini dan chapter 7 nanti aku sedikit mengambil plot yang di God of Study. Tapi tentu aja dikemas dalam ide-ku sendiri xD

Still Continued lhoo.. Minta RCL-nya ya ^^

Hehe... gomawoooooo... n.n

Balasan reviews ^^

ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: hehehee... di review terus yah chingu ^^ makasih..

iyaaaa, aku juga sukka character hongkin disini ^^ karakternya hampir sama ama jeremy ^^ cz aku sukka ama YAB waktu itu.. nge-band ama FT Island? okeee... ku pertimbangin xD

kangyeongsuk :: makasih dah baca ^^ sukka couple SeungYeon jugaa? heheee... endingnya masih lama kok ^^ tapi ada beberapa adegan yang ku ambil dari GOS ^^


	7. A Shocking Night

**Title : **Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre : **Romance, Comedy,

**Cast : **Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Main Backsound****: **Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary : **"KAU NGGAK PERNAH TAU PERASAANKU YANG SEBENARNYA !" Hongki membentak Jiyeon dan pergi meninggalkan Jiyeon sendiri. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Chap 7 up ^^ R n R ?

Chapter 7 :: A Shocking Night

-author pov-

Hongki mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Berdiri lalu memandang Jiyeon dengan tajam.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua—" perkataan Shin songsaengnim dipotong dengan nggak sopan oleh Hongki.

"Aku juga ingin pindah ke kelas yang sama dengan Jiyeon!" serunya lantang. Suasana kelas mericuh. Mencemooh tindakan bodoh Jiyeon dan Hongki.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua yaa?"

"Kok tiba-tiba kayak gitu?"

"Pindah kelas? Emang boleh?"

"Kyaaaaa.. kalau pindah ke kelasnya Seungho aku juga mau ikuttt!" murid-murid lain berbisik-bisik.

Jiyeon nggak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia keluar dari kelas sambil berlari menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan dia nggak mempedulikan Shin songsaengnim yang muring-muring gara-gara dua muridnya keluar dari kelas dengan nggak sopan. *baca: Jiyeon dan Hongki* Tentu saja setelah Jiyeon keluar, Hongki langsung mengejarnya tanpa berpamitan pada Shin songsaengnim.

Jiyeon mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah. Jiyeon membujuk Kepala Sekolah agar dia bisa pindah ke kelasnya Seungho. Tapi Kepala Sekolah nggak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Jiyeon. Itu sesuatu yang nggak logis kata beliau. Pindah ke kelas lain karena ingin bersama dengan orang yang disukai. (author kehabisan kata-kata ==")

Hongki ternyata mengintip dari jendela ruang kepala sekolah. Hongki menatap Jiyeon dengan sedih. Jiyeon keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil menunduk. Hongki segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia nggak ingin Jiyeon melihatnya. Setelah Jiyeon nggak terlihat, Hongki masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Jiyeon berjalan ke taman belakang. Dia bersandar di pohon akasia besar sambil melamunkan kejadian tadi pagi.

-flashback-

Jiyeon berlari-lari riang ke kelas Seungho. Tapi Jiyeon berhenti ketika melihat Seungho dan SoEun terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka sedang membahas sebuah soal Integral *wakwakwakwak, integral gitu lohh =="* 'Kau nggak pernah terlihat seceria ini saat bersamaku,' kata Jiyeon dalam hati.

"SoEun ah~ bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan soal ini? Aku udah berkali-kali mengutak-atiknya di rumah tapi nggak ketemu terus jawabannya," Seungho mendekati bangku SoEun dan duduk di depannya.

"Mana? Mana? Aissshh.. Soal gampang kayak gini juga.. Sini ku ajarin," SoEun mengambil soal dari Seungho dan mengerjakannya. Mereka kemudian bercanda-canda.

"Seobang..." Jiyeon mendekati mereka. Seungho menatap Jiyeon sekilas lalu kembali mengerjakan soal yang tadi.

"Annyeon Jiyeon ah~..." sapa SoEun riang. Jiyeon tersenyum tipis ke arah SoEun.

"Seobang... Ke kantin yukk?" bujuk Jiyeon.

"Ahh, aku malas. Aku mau menyelesaikan soal ini dulu," kata Seungho tanpa melihat Jiyeon, tetap asyik mengerjakan soal. Jiyeon menggembungkan pipinya. SoEun mulai merasa nggak enak.

"Ahh.. baiklah.. Aku sebaiknya meninggalkan kalian berdua," kata SoEun kikuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Seungho dan Jiyeon. Tapi Jiyeon malah mengejar SoEun dan ikut ke kantin.

Jiyeon dan SoEun duduk di bangku taman sambil makan kue mochi dan minum sebuah jus kotak. "SoEun ah~.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja ^^" SoEun menatap Jiyeon sambil menyeruput jus kotaknya.

"Kita sudah akrab, dan aku juga udah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Jadi tolong jawab jujur ya?" Jiyeon memutar-mutar kue mochi yang daritadi belum di makannya. SoEun menatap Jiyeon dengan bingung. "Apa... Apakah kau menyukai Seungho?"

SoEun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jiyeon. SoEun tersenyum dan belum menjawab apa-apa. Hal itu membuat Jiyeon cemas dan mendesak agar SoEun segera menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya~ SoEun ah~.. jawablah ... Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot kalau begini."

"Ne..." kata SoEun mantap. Jiyeon hampir menjatuhkan kue mochinya. Menatap SoEun dengan terkejut. Matanya membulat.

"Gurraeyo? Hufttt..." Jiyeon menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya.. Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak kalau dia ada di dekatku. Bahkan dalam radius 5 meter pun aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Tapi.. kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Karena aku ingin sahabatku bahagia.. Lagipula, Seungho terlihat lebih bahagia—"

SoEun memotong perkataan Jiyeon. "Aku menyukainya sebagai teman.. Aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu, dan Hongki.." SoEun tersenyum.

"Gurrae? Kyaaaaa... Gomawo SoEun ah~!" Jiyeon segera memeluk SoEun dengan riang. "Ku pikir kau bener-bener menyukainya! Huftt.. Kau membuatku sulit bernafas tadi." SoEun hanya menatap Jiyeon penuh sayang. "Tapi... Entah kenapa.. aku selalu merasa kalau Seungho menyukaimu.. Aku nggak pernah melihat dia seceria tadi ketika dia bersamaku."

SoEun terdiam. Lalu menepuk bahu Jiyeon. "Tenanglah.. Kami hanya teman kok."

-end of flashback-

'Huft.. Tapi kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar mengusik pikiranku... Aku nggak akan bisa membayangkan Seungho dan SoEun bagaimana ketika di kelas... Aku harus sekelas dengan mereka berdua...' kata Jiyeon dalam hati.

"Anyyeong." Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Jiyeon.

"Aisshhh... Yonghwa Oppa! Mengagetkan saja."

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Kok nggak ikut pelajaran? Bolos yaa?" Tebak Yonghwa dengan tepat.

"A-aniya... Kau sendiri Oppa? Kau membolos yaa?" Yonghwa hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jiyeon. "Ya~! Kau pasti membolos kan Oppa? Oppa kau udah kelas 3.. Sebentar lagi ujian! Jangan membolos gitu donk!" kata Jiyeon sambil menunjukkan ekspresi lucunya.

'Tau kah kau Jiyeon ah~? Hal yang membuatku membolos karena aku melihatmu sendirian di taman ini. Aku ingin menemanimu,' kata Yonghwa dalam hati. *Kyaaaaaa... romantis banget nih si Yonghwa xD*

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedih Jiyeon ah~? Ceritalah padaku.. Kau menganggapku kakakmu kan? Kalau aku bisa membantu pasti ku bantu," tanya Yonghwa penuh perhatian.

"Hummm? Nggak usahlah Oppa.. Aku nggak mau merepotkanmu.." kata Jiyeon.

"Aku nggak merasa direpotkan kok. Ceritalah agar hatimu tenang..."

Kemudian Jiyeon menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang Seungho. Yonghwa mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meski hatinya perih mengetahui Jiyeon sudah mempunyai orang yang dicintai. Yonghwa tetap berusaha tersenyum. Jiyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yonghwa. Yonghwa membelai rambut Jiyeon dengan sayang. Yonghwa benar-benar ingin membuat Jiyeon tenang dengan memeluknya. Tapi Yonghwa mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tau , dia bukan siapa-siapa Jiyeon, kecuali seseorang yang dianggap kakak.

'Aku merasa tenang setelah bercerita pada Yonghwa Oppa.. Seandainya dia benar-benar kakakku...' batin Jiyeon,

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, duduk di atas rerumputan di antara pepohonan rindang di belakang sekolah. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

-000-

Keesokan harinya.. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kepala Sekolah mengizinkan Jiyeon dan Hongki pindah ke kelas 2-3 , kelasnya Seungho...

-jiyeon pov-

Aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi sekali hari ini. Karena hari ini hari pertama aku pindah ke kelasnya Seungho. Berdasarkan pengamatan dan info yang ku punya, Seungho selalu berangkat pagi. Jadi aku juga harus berangkat pagi agar aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya. Aku berjalan agak cepat memasuki gerbang sekolahku. Suasana pagi itu masih agak sepi, aku tersenyum senang membayangkan betapa asyiknya bisa sekelas dengan orang yang ku sukai. Ku susuri jalan setapak di dekat dinding pembatas sekolah tempat dulu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Seungho. Aku bersenandung riang, sampai-sampai..

Dukkk !

Dengan sukses seorang namja mendarat di depanku. Rupanya dia melompat dari dinding pembatas sekolah. Aighoo… Namja ini kurang kerjaan banget sih, pake manjat dinding sekolah segala padahal pintu gerbang masih terbuka lebar. Tunggu! Apa namja ini Seungho? Dulu aku dan Seungho juga memanjat dinding ini ketika telat masuk sekolah dan nggak dibukakan pintu sama Pak Satpam. Jadi… Apakah namja ini Seungho? Aku hanya mematung, namja itu menoleh…

"Ehehehehe… Jiyeon ah~ mianhae! Aku nggak tau kalau kau ada di balik dinding. Aku membuatmu terkejut ya?" Yaahhh.. Suara itu milik Lee Hongki, sahabatku. Ternyata bukan Seungho.

"Pabo~… Untung aku nggak sampai jantungan!" aku menyentil hidung Hongki. "Hufttt.. Ku pikir kau tadi Seungho. Soalnya kan dia yang pernah masuk ke sekolah dengan memanjat dinding sekolah kayak gini."

"Memangnya cuma dia yang bisa masuk ke sekolah dengan memanjat dinding kayak gini?" Hongki sedikit membentakku. "Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu dan selalu membicarakan Seungho, apa kau nggak bosan? Apa kau nggak memikirkan perasaanku? Atau memikirkanku yang mengkhawatirkanmu sedikittt saja?"

Aku mematung melihat kelakuan Hongki yang jadi aneh ini. "Mian," dia berkata lirih. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan berjalan. Entahlah.. Aku boleh marah kan kalau dia juga marah padaku?

"Jiyeon ah~! Tunggu!" Hongki memanggilku. Tapi aku terlanjur melihat Seungho sedang berjalan ke koridor kelas. Aku berlari mengejar Seungho lalu menggamit lengannya.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku," kata Seungho. Tapi aku tetap menggandeng tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa ya? Cuma gandengan kok, ya? Ya? Ya? Sekali ini aja," aku memasang puppy dog eyes ku. Seungho hanya diam dan terus berjalan ke kelas. Hihihi.. Senangnya bisa menggandeng tangannya.

-Hongki pov-

Bodoh ! Kenapa sih aku harus membentaknya? "Jiyeon ah~ tunggu !" aku ingin mengejarnya. Namun terlambat, seketika itu juga Seungho lewat di depan Jiyeon dan tentu saja Jiyeon langsung berlari mengejarnya.. Aisshh... Nggak seharusnya aku menampakkan keresahan hatiku di depannya.. Tapi jujur Jiyeon ah~.. Hatiku nyeri melihatmu menggandeng Seungho seperti itu...

"Anyyeong!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat SoEun berdiri di belakangku.

"Oh, anyyeong SoEun ah~," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Kok nggak masuk kelas sih? Malah bengong sendirian disini."

"Aniya,, ayo masuk.." aku mengajaknya jalan. Tapi dia malah terdiam, matanya melihat Seungho dan Jiyeon yang entah sedang memperdebatkan apa.

"Kita ada di posisi yang sama. Mencintai orang yang nggak mungkin dimiliki. Benarkan?" tanyanya mengagetkanku.

"Mwo?" tanyaku heran. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Ku lihat Seungho menatap ke arah kami. Tatapan seperti nggak rela melihat SoEun di sampingku. Apa Seungho suka SoEun...?

"Aniya.. Haha.. Nggak usah dipikirin, anggap aja tadi aku nggak ngomong apa-apa. Gajja," katanya dan langsung jalan duluan.

-SoEun pov-

"Kita ada di posisi yang sama. Mencintai orang yang nggak mungkin dimiliki. Benarkan?" aku mencoba menebak hatinya. Kelihatan sekali Hongki benar-benar menyukai Jiyeon.

"Mwo?" tanyanya padaku. Dasar, banyak cowok suka berpura-pura padahal dari matanya terlihat jelas dia nggak rela Jiyeon jalan sama Seungho. Tapi.. Omo~ mampuslah aku, perkataan bodohku tadi bisa membuat Hongki tau kalau aku menyukai Yonghwa Oppa. Ya.. sepertinya aku dan Hongki memang berada di posisi yang sama. Mencintai orang yang mustahil untuk dimiliki. Hongki kayaknya menyukai Jiyeon, yang jelas-jelas Jiyeon tergila-gila sama Seungho dan aku menyukai Yonghwa Oppa, sementara aku bisa menebak dengan jelas kalau Yonghwa Oppa menyukai Jiyeon. Aishhh.. Lucky girl kau Jiyeon ah~.. dicintai oleh dua orang sekaligus...

"Aniya.. Haha.. Nggak usah dipikirin, anggap aja tadi aku nggak ngomong apa-apa. Gajja," ku putuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Aku berjalan memasuki koridor kelas.

-author pov-

Istirahat siang... Hongki nggak ikut makan bersama Seungho, Jiyeon dan SoEun. Hongki duduk di bangkunya yang baru. *sekarang Hongki dan Jiyeon sekelas dengan Seungho* Dia melamun.. Ternyata Hongki-lah yang membujuk-bujuk Kepala Sekolah agar Jiyeon bisa pindah ke kelasnya Seungho. Hongki sampai memohon-mohon dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan Pak Kepsek untuk mengambil hati Pak Kepsek. *Poor Hongki* Dan akhirnya Pak Kepsek luluh juga.

Hongki merasa dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Jiyeon. Tentang perasaannya. Hongki keluar dari kelas dan mencari Jiyeon di kantin yang sedang makan bersama Seungho.

"Jiyeon ah~.. Kita harus bicara!" Hongki menarik tangan Jiyeon. SoEun menatap mereka kebingungan, sementara Seungho hanya menatap mereka sekilas.

Jiyeon kebingungan dan berusah memberontak. "Aishhh.. Sakit tau ! Aku lagi makan, Hongki.. Bisa kan ngomongnya nanti saja?"

"Ikut aku," kata Hongki dingin tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari tempat Seungho dan SoEun duduk.

"Ada apa sih? Kau selalu mengacaukan saat-saat aku sedang bersama dengan Seungho!" kata Jiyeon sebal.

"Seungho lagi! Seungho lagi! Aku nggak suka kau selalu bicara tentangnya! Sadar nggak sih Jiyeon ah~? Semenjak kau mengenal Seungho, kau nggak pernah mempedulikanku lagi ! Kau nggak tau perasaanku!" Hongki nggak bisa lagi membendung emosinya.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah sama aku? Salahku apa? Kenapa memangnya kalau aku suka Seungho? Kau nggak berhak melarangnya kan?" kata Jiyeon dengan tersengal-sengal.

"KAU NGGAK PERNAH TAU PERASAANKU YANG SEBENARNYA !" Hongki membentak Jiyeon dan pergi meninggalkan Jiyeon sendiri. Mereka bertengkar hebat.

'Pabo! Kau seharusnya mengendalikan emosi-mu Hongki!' kata Hongki dalam hati ketika kembali ke kelas.

_di apartemen Jiyeon, malam hari_

-jiyeon pov-

Aku ingin memberikan biskuit cokelat buatanku ini pada dua orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Seungho, namja yang membuatku merasakan cinta. Dan SoEun, sahabatku yang baru ku kenal beberapa hari ini, tapi kita udah sangat akrab! Aku senang karena mendapatkan sahabat sesama yeoja juga. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang nggak bisa diceritakan dengan Hongki. Contohnya, Hongki selalu marah-marah nggak jelas ketika aku bercerita tentang Seungho padanya. Aku lebih nyaman bercerita tentang Seungho pada SoEun. Hmmm... Ngomong-ngomong... Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Hongki. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu membentakku. Kenapa dia berubah kasar? Huftttt...

Aku berjalan ke rumah SoEun terlebih dulu. Aku akan memberikan biskuit ini pada SoEun dulu lalu baru ke rumah Seungho untuk memberinya biskuit coklat juga. Bentuknya boneka beruang, lucu sekali, aku memilih bentuk yang lucu ini soalnya mereka selalu membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku sengaja nggak menelpon SoEun terlebih dulu, aku ingin membuat kejutan padanya. Nggak ada yang lebih indah selain hadiah yang diberikan oleh seorang sahabat kan?

Ketika melewati rumah Hongki.. Aku teringat sesuatu... "KAU NGGAK PERNAH TAU PERASAANKU YANG SEBENARNYA!" kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di telingaku. Apa maksudnya coba? Ahh.. whatever.. lagian aku lagi marah sama dia. Nggak akan ku berikan biskuit coklat ini padanya. Salah sendiri bentak-bentak aku tadi siang.

Aku melewati sebuah taman di dekat rumah SoEun.. Ada seorang namja dan yeoja yang duduk di bangku taman itu. Sepertinya aku mengenali mereka. Aku menghentikan langkahku... Merekaaa... SoEun dan SeungHo.. sedang apa mereka berdua?

-author pov-

"SoEun ah~.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... Sudah lama sekali aku memperhatikanmu.. Sebelum kau pindah ke sekolahku pun aku udah sering mengamatimu yang sedang menunggu bus di halte depan sekolahku," kata Seungho. Dia menatap langit di atasnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah SoEun.

SoEun merasa ada yang nggak beres.. Hatinya mulai nggak tenang.

"Naneun jeongmal johaesseyo... *aku benar2 menyukaimu*" kata Seungho lirih. SoEun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Seungho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah SoEun. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura gugur semakin membuat suasana malam itu romantis. *Plakkk! Ngomong apa lo xD* SeungHo hendak mencium bibir SoEun. SoEun hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal Mianhae.. Aku harus kembali ke rumah. Tadi aku sedang menghangatkan sup waktu kau memintaku kemari.. Aku harus mematikannya," kata SoEun berbohong sambil mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya. *sungguh alasan yang nggak logis xD*

Seungho terdiam ketika SoEun pergi meninggalkannya. 'Tak apa. Kau nggak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Yang penting aku udah mengatakannya padamu. Ini cukup membuatku lega,' kata Seungho dalam hati lalu dia melangkah pulang.

Sementara dari balik pohon, berdirilah Jiyeon yang mengamati mereka berdua, air matanya terjatuh perlahan. Keranjang yang berisi biskuit coklat juga terjatuh begitu saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue yaaaa ^^

*Kyaaaaaaa... *author teriak-teriak gila.. nggak tega aku bikin bagian ini ='( serasa mau nangis kalau ada di posisinya Jiyeon. Hiks hiks.. nangis bombay ... *lebay* author konfirmasikan lagi kalau di episode 7 ini ada beberapa scene yang mengambil plot God of Study, tapi dikemas dengan alur cerita author sendiri. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya setelah bacaaaa ,,, xD *Plakkkk !*

GOMAWO !

Balasan reviews ^^

ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: makasih selalu comment disini xD hehe

Iyaaahh.. kayaknya hongki bakal menderita dulu deh *plakk*


	8. The Silent Pain

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Sad

**Cast** : Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Length : **chaptered

**Backsound** : Ttoreureu; My Heart is Calling You; Breathless; Don't You Know?; Friends

**Summary :** /Yang ada di hatimu bukan aku.. Dan tidak pernah ada aku sekalipun aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu/ Apa yang terjadi dengan Jiyeon? Bagaimana nasib perasaan Hongki selanjutnya? Chap 8 is up ! Songfict ! Mind to reviews?

~~Special SongFict~~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 :: The Silent Pain<p>

* * *

><p>-jiyeon pov-<p>

"_**Flowing... The tears are flowing, flowing, flowing**_

"_Mengalir.. Air mata ini mengalir, mengalir, mengalir…__**  
>The silent pain never been won<strong>_

_Rasa sakit yang tak pernah dimenangkan..__**  
>Trembling... The fingertips are trembling, trembling, trembling<strong>_

_Menggigil... Ujung jari sedang menggigil, menggigil, menggigil__**  
>Thinking about the times I want to remember…<strong>__**"**_

_Berpi__kir tentang waktu yang ingin kuingat…__"__  
><em>

Bruuuuukkkk !

Keranjang yang berisi biskuit coklat yang sebenarnya mau ku berikan untuk Seungho terjatuh. Air mataku perlahan menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Hatiku perih, aku tetap mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Tanganku mengepal lalu meninggalkan taman itu dengan terisak.

"_**They said that loving you makes me more beautiful**_

"_Mereka berkata mencintaimu membuat aku lebih cantik__**  
>They said that loving you makes me change a little bit<strong>_

_Mereka berkata mencintaimu membuat aku sedikit__ berubah__**  
>How do I have to do to make this love beautiful?<strong>_

_Bagaimanakah cara yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat cinta ini indah?__**  
><strong>__**Everytime I think about it, the tears flows**_

_Setiap __kali __aku memikirkan itu, air mata mengalir__**  
>I only cry once again<strong>_

_Sekali lagi aku hanya menangis __**  
>I'm lucky if I have someone like that by my side…<strong>__**"**_

_Aku beruntung jika aku mempunyai seseorang seperti itu di sisi ku…__"__**  
><strong>_

Aku berlari, terus berlari ke arah apartemenku, aku berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Seungho dan SoEun yang ada di taman itu...

"_**Slowly... I close my eyes, slowly, slowly**_

"_Pelan-pelan... Aku menutup mata ku, pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan__**  
>I want to dream about the fragrance of the smile<strong>_

_Aku ingin bermimpi tentang kehangatan senyumanmu__**  
>Flowing... <strong>__**The love are flowing, flowing, flowing**_

_Mengalir... Cinta ini sedang mengalir, mengalir, mengalir__**  
>Seems I like him as much as keeping it in my mind<strong>__**"**_

_Terlihat, aku menyukai dia sebanyak aku menjaganya di dalam pikiranku"_

Braaaaakkkk !

Pintu apartemen ku tutup dengan kasar, aku menghempaskan diri ke kasur, kututupi wajahku dengan bantal, aku menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis hingga hatiku benar-benar lega.__

___**"**__**You can speak to my cold heart**_

"_Kamu dapat berkata__pada hatiku yang dingin__**  
>I just laugh like I could not see anything<strong>_

_Aku hanya tertawa seakan-akan aku tidak bisa lihat apapun__  
><em>_**and I'm afraid for thinking about maybe you will come back**_

_dan aku takut untuk berpikir : mungkin kamu akan kembali__**  
>Even it's silly because I wish a happy love…<strong>__**"**_

_Bahkan ini konyol sebab aku ingin suatu cinta yang bahagia…" _

_**{Ttoreureu-God of Study OST}**___

__"Yang ada di hatimu bukan aku.. Dan tidak pernah ada aku sekalipun aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu..."

-000-

-yonghwa pov-

"_**Smile a little more **_

"_Tersenyumlah sedikit lebih banyak__**  
>With a happy smile <strong>_

_Dengan senyum bahagia__  
><em>_**So that you can comfort my heart **_

_Maka kamu bisa membuat hatiku tenang__**  
>That keeps looking for you<strong>__**"**_

_Yang setia mencarimu"_

Aku berjalan pulang dari les tambahan. Jalanan terlihat lengang, sepi. Wajar saja, karena ini sudah jam 9 malam. Aku menyusuri emper toko yang sudah tutup rapat. Aku memutuskan untuk melewati taman kota. Entah kenapa, tapi seperti ada dorongan hati yang memanggilku untuk lewat sana...

"_**Smile a little more **_

"_Tersenyumlah sedikit lebih banyak__**  
>So that the world would be jealous <strong>_

_Maka dunia akan merasa cemburu__**  
>So that my heart that keeps calling for you <strong>_

_Maka hatiku akan setia memanggilmu__**  
>Would not be able to become greedy <strong>_

_Aku tidak akan sanggup menjadi tamak__**  
>My heart curses at me <strong>_

_Hatiku mengutukku__**  
>because I can't even say I love you<strong>__**"**_

_Karena aku nggak pernah bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' "_

Jiyeon... aku selalu memikirkannya.. Disetiap langkahku... Pabo~ ... Sekalipun aku benar-benar tau bahwa dia menyukai orang lain, hatiku tetap mencintainya. Langkahku terhenti melihat yeoja yang ku kenal. Bahunya bergerak-gerak. Lhoo? Dia Jiyeon kan, kenapa dia? Aku mendekatinya, ingin sekali aku membalikkan badannya lalu ku peluk dengan erat. Tapi.. ku dengar dia menangis? Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

"_**My tears burst **_

"_Tangisanku pecah__**  
>because my longing for you flows and flows <strong>_

_Sebab kerinduanku padamu terus mengalir dan mengalir__  
><em>_**Only that sad phrase has been struck to my throat like a thorn **_

_Hanya kalimat kesedihan yang sudah menusuk tenggorokanku seperti duri__**  
>And remain in my ears the whole day <strong>_

_Dan terus teringat dalam telingaku di keseluruhan hariku__**  
>Why does it have to be you <strong>_

_Kenapa harus kamu__**  
>Why did I have to love you<strong>__**"**_

_Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu"_

Aku melihat Yoo Seung Ho dan Kim So Eun duduk berdua di taman. Sedang apa mereka? Aku mengerti.. Jiyeon pasti menangis karena itu... Seungho... dialah namja yang dicintai Jiyeon. Langkahku terhenti ketika jarak ku dan Jiyeon hanya tinggal 5 meter. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, dia pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku membalikkan badan ku dan melangkah menjauhinya.

"_**Even if I shake my head, deny it **_

"_Bahkan jika aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menyangkalnya  
><em>_**I can't let you go"**_

_Aku nggak bisa membiarkanmu pergi"_

Aku merebahkan diri di kasurku. Aku bahkan menolak makan malam dengan Ummaku. Umma hanya menataku heran dan membiarkanku masuk ke kamar. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Jiyeon yang menangis, sekalipun aku tadi nggak melihatnya. Ingin aku meninju Seungho. Menghajarnya karena dia selalu menyakiti Jiyeon.

"_**And remain in my ears the whole day **_

"_Dan terus teringat dalam telingaku di keseluruhan hariku__**  
>I love you, I love you <strong>_

_Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu__**  
>Forever"<strong>_

_Selamanya"_

"Ughh ! Bahkan dimatanya hanya ada kau ! Tapi kau malah tak pernah melihatnya !" teriakku frustasi.

"_**Even if you don't look at me **_

"_Bahkan jika kamu nggak melihatku__**  
>Even if I say it a thousand times, you don't know <strong>_

_Bahkan jika aku mengatakannya beribu kali, kamu nggak tau  
><em>_**Even if I wait at the same spot, you don't know **_

_Bahkan jika aku menunggumu di tempat yang sama, kamu nggak tau__  
><em>_**My foolish love that simply looks at you like an idiot **_

_Cinta tololku yang sederhana ini melihatmu seperti seorang idiot  
><em>_**You don't know, No matter what"**_

_Kamu nggak tau pun, nggak apa-apa..."_

_**{My Heart Is Calling You-OST You are Beautiful}**_

Aku mengambil gitar akustik itu. Memetik dengan kasar senar-senarnya. Aku memainkan lagu dengan asal-asalan. Aku ingin terus melindungi Jiyeon. Yaaa.. apa salahnya jika aku mencoba untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya? Aku mengarang sebuah lagu.. Lagu untuk Jiyeon...

"**I didn't think it was love, I told myself it wasn't love  
>I deceived myself, but my heart kept calling your name<br>I take one step towards you, push you one step away  
>Each time, you grow in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I must be loving you this much, must be waiting for you this much<br>Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go  
>I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change<br>The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you  
>I love you<strong>**"**

**(As Ever – OST You are Beautiful)****  
><strong>

-000-

-Hongki pov-

"_**If our love was a fairytale **_

"_Jika cinta kita sebuah cerita dongeng__**  
>I would charge in and rescue you <strong>_

_Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan menolongmu__**  
>On a yacht baby we would sail <strong>_

_Di atas sebuah kapal pesiar kita akan berlayar__**  
>To an island where we'd say I d<strong>__**o**_

_Ke sebuah pulau dimana kita berkata hal yang sama_

_**And if we had babies they would look like you **_

_Dan bila kita memiliki bayi yang terlihat sepertimu__**  
>It'd be so beautiful if that came true<strong>__**"**_

_Itu akan menjadi sangat cantik jika terkabulkan__"_

Lagu itu mengalun dari Ipod-ku.. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini. Lagu ini mewakili perasaanku.. Aku suka bagian yang ini...

"_**You don't even know how very special you are**__**"**_

"_Kamu bahkan nggak tau betapa spesialnya kamu__"_

Yaa.. selama bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan sukaku padanya.. Selama itu pula dia nggak tau betapa spesialnya dia untukku...

"_**You leave me breathless **_

"_Kamu meninggalkan aku yang menahan nafas__**  
>You're everything good in my life <strong>_

_Kamu segalanya yang baik dalam hidupku__**  
>You leave me breathless <strong>_

_Kamu meninggalkan aku yang menahan nafas__**  
>I still can't believe that you're mine<strong>__**"**_

_Aku masih nggak percaya kalau kamu milikku__"_

Hah?_ "I still can't believe that you're mine?"_ Oke... sebenernya lirik itu nggak salah sepenuhnya... Jiyeon memang milikku.. Mmm.. maksudku, dia milikku sebagai sahabat... Aku mengambil handphone-ku.. Hatiku benar-benar nggak tenang... Aku mencemaskannya.. Aku segera mendial nomornya...

"_**And if we had babies they would have your eyes **_

"_Dan jika kita memiliki bayi yang mempunyai mata sepertimu__**  
>I would fall deeper watching you give life <strong>_

_Aku akan jatuh lebih dalam untuk memberimu hidup  
><em>_**You don't even know how very special you are**__**"**_

_Kamu bahkan nggak tau betapa spesialnya kamu__"__  
><em>

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut," operator telepon yang menjawab.. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan dia? Atau mungkin.. baterai HPnya habis dan dia lupa mencharge-nya? Tapi.. kenapa perasaanku benar-benar nggak enak? Aku hanya bisa memandang jendela apartemennya dari jendelaku... Lampunya masih menyala terang... Belum tidurkah dia?

"_**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me **_

"_Kamu seharusnya dikirim__ dari surga ke bumi untuk merubahku__**  
>You're like an angel <strong>_

_Kamu seperti seorang malaikat__**  
>The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me <strong>_

_Sesuatu yang ku rasakan ini lebih kuat daripada cinta.. __Percayalah padaku__**  
>You're something special <strong>_

_Kamu sesuatu yang istimewa__**  
>I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you give me <strong>_

_Aku hanya berharap suatu hari bisa membalas sesuatu yang berhak kau dapatkan  
><em>_**But all I can do is try **_

_Tapi yang ku bisa lakukan hanya mencoba__**  
>Every day of my life<strong>__**"**_

_Setiap hari dalam hidupku"_

_**{Breathless-Shayne Ward}**_

-000-

-Seungho pov-

"_**Don't you know? I waited for you everyday.**_

_Tidakkah kamu tau? Aku menunggumu setiap hari.__**  
><strong>__**Don't you know? I am only looking at you, my love.**_

_Tidakkah kamu tau? Aku hanya melihatmu, cintaku.__**  
><strong>__**Don't you know? when you are happy and smiling**_

_Tidakkah kamu tau? Ketika kamu bahagia dan tersenyum__**  
><strong>__**my love is even more happy from far away.**_

_Cintaku bahkan lebih bahagia dari kejauhan.__**  
><strong>__**You don't know. You don't know because I never told you.**_

_Kamu nggak tau. Kamu nggak tau karena aku nggak pernah memberitahumu.__**  
><strong>__**You don't know anything. How much I love you.**_

_Kamu nggak tau apapun. Betapa besar aku mencintaimu.__**  
><strong>__**You don't know. You don't know because you can't hear me.**_

_Kamu nggak tau. Kamu nggak tau karena kamu nggak bisa mendengarku.__**  
><strong>__**You don't know anything.**_

_Kamu nggak tau apapun.__**  
><strong>__**All my heart needs is you, don't you know?**_"

_Semua yang dibutuhkan hatiku adalah kamu, tidakkah kamu tau?__"_

Aku baru saja mengatakannya... Setelah lama aku mengaguminya.. Bodoh memang.. Aku menyukainya karena aku sering bertemu dengannya di halte bus sewaktu pulang sekolah.. Arah kami memang berbeda, tapi dia selalu menunggu di halte bus yang sama denganku... Aku pikir ini mimpi ketika dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasku... Ternyata tidak... dia memang pindah ke sekolahku..

"_**Don't you know? **__**At your angry face,**_

"_tidakkah kamu tau? Di wajah sedihmu,__**  
><strong>__**my love was crying even harder from far away.**_

_Cintaku bahkan menangis lebih keras dari kajauhan.__**  
><strong>__**All my heart can take is you**__**"**_

_Semua yang bisa dibawa oleh hatiku adalah kamu"_

Kami menjadi dekat... Dan tadi... aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku padanya.. Hoaaaa... ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta seorang yeoja.. aku benar-benar deg-deg an tadi.. Dia tersenyum waktu aku mengatakannya...

"_**Don't you know? Don't you know my heart cannot even speak?**_

"_tidakkah kamu tau? tidakkah kamu tau hatiku bahkan nggak bisa bicara?__**  
><strong>__**I don't know love. I don't know any other love.**_

_Aku nggak tau cinta. Aku nggak tau cinta yang lain.__**  
><strong>__**I don't know anything because I only remember your name.**_

_Aku nggak tau sebab aku hanya mengingat namamu.__**  
><strong>__**I don't know love. I don't know even when another love comes.**_

_Aku nggak tau cinta. Aku bahkan nggak tau ketika cinta yang lain datang.__**  
><strong>__**I don't know anything. I don't know because I only remember you…**__**"**_

_Aku nggak tau apapun. Aku nggak tau sebab aku hanya mengingatmu…" _

_**{Dont You Know – OST God of Study}**_

Aku udah nggak mampu untuk mengatakan perasaanku lagi padamu So Eun ah~ .. Keberanianku udah habis... Jangan buat aku harus mengatakannya dua kali...

-000-

-SoEun pov-

Aku sedang asyik belajar ketika handphone-ku berbunyi. Sms dari Seungho. Dia mengajakku bertemu dengannya di taman dekat rumah. Aku pun datang di taman itu. Dia sedang duduk menungguku di bangku taman. Aku menyapanya.. Dia mempersilahkanku duduk. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Kami pun mulai mengobrol biasa. Namun... Tiba-tiba saja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Entah apa yang aku rasain tadi. Aku sendiri hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Yang aku sukai adalah Yonghwa Oppa.. Meski rasanya Yonghwa Oppa menyukai Jiyeon..

Seungho mendekatan wajahnya padaku, dia hendak menciumku. Aku bimbang, aku teringat wajah ceria Jiyeon. Dia sahabatku. Aku nggak akan membiarkan dia terluka.. Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya Seungho, aku terpaksa berbohong dan meninggalkannya sendirian di taman.

"Aihhh.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?" kataku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Aku menyalakan radio di sampingku. Terdengar sebuah lagu...

"_**I love you**_

"_Aku mencintaimu_

_**I'm thankful for you**_

_Aku berterimakasih padamu_

_**Its only you I value, that is**__friend"_

_Hanya karena kamu, aku merasa berharga, Itulah teman"_

Lagu ini... Jiyeon... Lagu tentang persahabatanku dengan Jiyeon...

"_**Oh I love you**__my friend_

"_Oh aku mencintaimu temanku_

_**I even know you by your eyes**_

_Aku mengetahuinya dari matamu_

_**Even if its hard and tiresome, you're always next to me,**__my friend_

_Bahkan jika ini berat dan terasa membosankan, kamu selalu di sampingku, temanku_

_**You're constant like the moonlight, You're unchanging like the starlight**_

_Kamu terlihat seperti cahaya bulan, Kamu nggak tergantikan seperti cahaya bintang_

_My friend_

_Temanku_

_**Even if it's hard, let's always be together"**_

_Bahkan jika ini berat, tetaplah selalu bersama"_

"_**Oh I love you thank you**_

"_Oh.. aku mencintaimu, terimakasih_

_**The person I'll be with for the rest of my life**_

_Orang yang akan setia untuk menenangkan dalam hidupku_

_**Oh I love you thank you**_

_Oh.. aku mencintaimu, terimakasih_

_**I'll always become your strength**_

_Aku akan selalu menjadi kekuatanmu_

_**Us two we become hard in this love deeper than love**_

_Kita berdua akan menjaga keras cinta kita ini lebih dalam dari cinta lain *pada lelaki*_

_**My friend**_

_Temanku_

_**Let's be together always to forever"**_

_Tetaplah selalu bersama-sama untuk selamanya"_

"_**I love you**_

"_Aku mencintaimu_

_**I'm thankful for you**_

_Aku berterimakasih padamu_

_**I love you**_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_**To you..."**_

_Untukmu...__**" **_

_**{Friends-God of Study OST}**_

Aku menikmati lagu ini.. sampai air mataku pun tak terasa jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.. Jiyeon sahabat yang baik.. Aku nggak ingin menyakitinya..

Aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan.. Aku mendial nomor handphone Seungho...

*Song fanfiction end*

.

.

.

.

TBC ke chapter 9 yaaaa ^^

Mind to reviews? ^^

ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: hahaaa.. aku dulu sukaaaa banget sama seungho.. tapi sejak kenal suju... seungho tertendang entah ke dunia mana *slapped* haaaahaaaa

iyaaaa.. aku malah bikin karakternya hongki kayak jeremy xD waktu bikin ini aku lagi keranjingan YAB sih xD hongki imuttt banget dsana xD


	9. Your Lovely Smile

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author :**DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Summary :** Aku suka melihat senyummu JiYeon, teruslah tersenyum.. —HongKi— Chap 9 is up ! Mind to read?

Chapter 9 :: Your Lovely Smile

*author pov*

Sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar JiYeon. Membuat JiYeon terjaga dari tidurnya. JiYeon membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu duduk.

"Sudah siang rupanya," JiYeon mengambil handphone yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa Hongki nggak membangunkanku? Biasanya kalau aku membuka handphone, beratus-ratus sms masuk cuma dari dirinya. Ahhh.. iya, kemarin aku bertengkar dengannya."

JiYeon masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Jiyeon memandangi bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Terpantulah seorang cewek dengan mata sembab, rambut acak-acakan dan wajah kuyu. JiYeon memegangi pipinya. "Kenapa aku semalam? Kenapa wajahku seburuk ini?"

JiYeon berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Melintaslah slide-slide gambar yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam. "Nggak ku sangka.. So Eun mengkhianatiku.."

Sementara itu di rumah Hongki...

Dug Dug Dug Tek Tek Chezz Chezz Dug Dug Tek *mianhae, pokoknya bayangin aja itu suara drum =P*

Kamar HongKi berubah menjadi studio dadakan. Teman-teman satu band-nya sedang latihan di sudut kamar HongKi. Karena di kamar Hongki nggak dipasang peredam suara, alhasil suaranya menggema ke mana-mana. Yong Hwa yang jadi vokalis sekaligus gitaris, Hongki duduk di belakang drum dan asyik mengatur tempo yang tepat untuk lagu yang akan mereka bawakan. Ada Lee JaeJin dan Song SeungHyun—teman SMP Hongki dan Jiyeon—yang sedang memainkan bass dan gitar mereka. SeungHyun sebagai gitaris dan JaeJin sebagai bassist.

"Hong Ki ya? Tulisan graviti itu masih ada ya?" tanya JaeJin sambil menyeruput orange juice-nya, tangan kanannya menunjuk graviti di atas kasur Hongki.

"Wahhh.. Padahal sudah dari kelas VII kau menggambarnya. "Saranghaeyo, JiYeon ah~... Hahaha... Begitu kan bunyinya?" tambah SeungHyun.

"Aissshh! Sudahlah... Kalian ini membuatku malu," kata Hongki sebal sambil pura-pura sibuk membenarkan simbal.

"Kalian juga mengenal Park Ji Yeon?" tanya YongHwa tiba-tiba.

"Ne, tentu saja! Kami kan temannya sewaktu SMP," kata SeungHyun sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Hya HongKi ya~ JiYeon masih tinggal di apartemen itu kan?" JaeJin menunjuk apartemen di seberang rumah Hongki. YongHwa menatap JaeJin bergantian dengan apartemen yang ditunjuknya. Dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Ne, waeyo?"

*hongki pov*

Aku sedang berlatih band dengan Yonghwa hyung, JaeJin dan SeungHyun. Akhirnya band kami terbentuk, mulai saat ini kami harus intensif latihan karena akan mengisi acara pentas seni di sekolahku. Walau ini masih permulaan aku sangat senang, karena mempunyai sebuah band merupakan impianku. Saat istirahat sejenak JaeJin menyinggung tentang graviti yang ku lukis di atas tempat tidurku. Memang sih graviti itu berbunyi 'Saranghaeyo JiYeon ah~' dan sampai saat ini JiYeon belum tau. Aku hendak memberitahunya ketika aku udah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi kapan? Dengan munculnya sosok Seung Ho, aku jadi pesimis.

*Yonghwa pov*

Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Hongki memang menyukai JiYeon, sudah bertahun-tahun malah. Aku jadi bimbang, apa aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku padanya? Sementara Hongki udah ku anggap saeng-ku sendiri, aku yakin dia pasti terluka kalau mengetahui perasaanku pada JiYeon. Ahhh... Mollayo..

"Hya HongKi ya~ JiYeon masih tinggal di apartemen itu kan?" pertanyaan JaeJin menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ne, waeyo?" kata Hongki.

"Aniyo. Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu?" tambah SeungHyun. Mereka berdua semakin membuat Hongki terpojok dan membuatku penasaran. JiYeon tinggal di sebuah apartemen? Dan dekat dengan rumah HongKi?' pikirku.

"Belum. Aku belum memberitahunya," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Ahhh! Payah kau! Sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya bahkan menyukainya. Tapi kau nggak ada keberanian untuk menembaknya," SeungHyun dan JaeJin menertawakan Hongki. Ahh.. Entah kenapa aku merasa kisah cinta ini akan rumit... Aku membuang nafas yang sejak tadi ku tahan.

*Hongki pov*

Menyebalkan sekali si SeungHyun dan JaeJin! Aku ingin memukul mereka, tapi nggak enak rasanya kalau di hadapan Yonghwa hyung. Awas saja nanti kalau Yonghwa hyung pulang, kalian berdua akan ku hajar! Eh, kok sejak tadi Yonghwa hyung terus melamun, ada apa ya?

"Aniyo. Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu?" kata duo cerewet itu lagi.

"Belum. Aku belum memberitahunya," jawabku sekenanya, aku memang belum memberitahu Jiyeon tentang perasaanku kan? Aku bangkit, aku ingin ke bawah dan mengambil minuman lagi dan menghilang sementara dari duo biang gosip itu. Ku raih gagang pintu, ketika pintu terbuka, sosok itu mengagetkanku.

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambutku dan menjepitkan pita di samping. Ku pandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Wajahku udah lumayan ceria, udah nggak ada bekas menangis lagi. Syukurlah... Semoga besok aku bisa berpura-pura nggak terjadi apa-apa di depan mereka berdua. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Di atas meja terletak setoples kue kering berbentuk beruang sisa kemarin malam. Ahh... kue ini, jatahnya So Eun dan Seungho udah jatuh waktu aku berlari menghindari mereka berdua. Kue yang ini sebenarnya mau ku berikan pada Hongki, tapi kemarin aku dan Hongki kan bertengkar. Hmm.. Sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya dan memberikan kue ini. Pasti dia akan sangat senang!

Aku membawa toples kue kering itu ke rumah Hongki, Umma-nya Hongki bilang Hongki sedang berlatih dengan band barunya dikamar dan aku disuruh langsung masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya. Wuaaw, dia udah jadi anak band rupanya. Aku menaiki tangga dan hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Hongki ketika dengan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu dibuka dari dalam.

"JiYeon?"

*Hongki pov*

"Jiyeon?" kataku kaget ketika pintu kamar ku buka. Di depanku kini berdirilah Jiyeon, menggenggam sebuah toples cantik berisi banyak kue lucu. Aku nggak percaya dia akan ke rumahku hari ini, kemarin aku marah-marah padanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hongki, ini kue untukmu," katanya dengan senyum mengembang. Dia terlihat cantik sekali, ahhh.. tiap hari dia memang selalu cantik. Upsss! Apa Jiyeon mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan SeungHyun dan JaeJin tadi? Kalau iyaa,, mampus aku!

"Kau mendengar sesuatu tadi?" tanyaku sambil menerima kuenya.

"Sesuatu? Enggak, ada apa?"

"Syukurlah," aku mengelus dadaku dengan lega. Aku belum ingin Jiyeon mengetahui perasaanku.

"Mianhae Hongki, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membuatmu marah. Jeongmal mianhae," Jiyeon menundukkan wajahnya. Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchanna Jiyeon. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang terlalu sensitif. Masuk yuk?" aku mempersilakan Jiyeon masuk.

"Waa! Jiyeon! Akhirnya kau datang jugaaa! Hahaha.." langsung saja duo cerewet itu berkoar-koar. Jiyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengajak mereka bercanda. Sudah lama memang nggak bertemu mereka lagi. Jiyeon rupanya lumayan akrab dengan Yonghwa hyung. Dia juga mengobrol dengannya. Ahhh.. aku lega melihatnya tersenyum sperti itu. Teruslah tersenyum Jiyeon...

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku jadi sering berangkat pagi. Hari ini pun aku berangkat pagi.. Aku masuk ke kelas yang masih sepi. Tapi aku melihat Seungho dan So Eun sedang berdua di dalam kelas. Aku nggak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku berlari menuju taman belakang dan bersembunyi di antara semak-semak.

.

.

.

.

.To Be Continue ^^

Wanna reviews again? ^^

ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: makasih udah setia ngikutin fict ini ^^

aku juga mikir, kayaknya bakal kurang laku kalau disini ='(

tapi di trafic statusnya lumayan banyak lhoo yang baca =="

pada nggak mau reviews .. huhuhu


	10. This Love is Hurting Me

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author :**DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SuperJunior member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary :** Apa aku salah telah mencintainya? Chap 10 is up ! Mind to read?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 :: This Love is Hurting Me<strong>

* * *

><p>*author pov*<p>

Jiyeon berhenti di pintu kelas. Dilihatnya So Eun dan Seung Ho sedang duduk berhadapan di bangku Seung Ho. Tanpa terasa airmata menetes di pipinya. JiYeon memutar langkahnya dan berlari menuju taman belakang dengan terisak. So Eun menyadari suara langkah kaki di depan kelas, dengan spontan dia melihat keluar tapi udah nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungho.

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa," So Eun kembali ke duduk di hadapan SeungHo.

"So Eun ah~ kenapa kau nggak bisa menerimaku?"

"Aku... Mianhae SeungHo ya~"

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku harus berlari lagi, aku merasa sesak. Dadaku terasa sakit melihat mereka berdua, namja yang ku cintai dan sahabatku sendiri. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di antara semak-semak taman belakang. Aku mendekap lututku dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di dalamnya.

Aku merasakan hangat pada punggungku, seseorang menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya. Ku dangakan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat orang itu. Yonghwa oppa berdiri di depanku.

"Oppa?"

Dia duduk disampingku dan mengusap rambutku pelan. "Musim gugur seperti ini seharusnya kau membawa jaket, JiYeon ah~"

Aku mengusap airmataku dan tersenyum canggung, "Mianhae oppa." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Aku malu dihadapan Yonghwa oppa, aku selalu sedang menangis ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja lemah.

"Bersandarlah di pundaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang," dia menepuk pundaknya sendiri, memberi kode kalau dia memberikan pundaknya padaku. Yonghwa oppa baik sekali, dia selalu menenangkanku saat aku gelisah seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih oppa. Tangannya meraih kepalaku dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Aku nggak bisa melawan, sebenarnya aku sangat membutuhkan bahunya. "Ceritalah, aku yakin kau pasti akan lega."

Aku hanya menatap Yonghwa oppa dalam diam. Raut wajahnya begitu menenangkan, penuh kehangatan... Seandainya dia benar-benar oppaku... Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Ku tumpahkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal hatiku. Setelah aku bercerita, aku merasa sangat lega dan enteng, sepertinya beban yang selama ini menyesakkan dadaku udah hilang. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, oppa.

*Yonghwa pov*

Aku sedang berjalan di dekat taman belakang sekolah, ku lihat sosok mungil itu menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Park Ji Yeon, yeoja yang ku cintai diam-diam sejak dia masuk ke SMA ini. Sayangnya, dia menyukai namja lain, dan payahnya namja itu malah menyukai yeoja lain. Hah! Kenapa cinta itu begitu rumit sih? Entah kenapa aku selalu bertemu Jiyeon saat dia sedang menangis, dia cewek yang sangat rapuh menurutku. Aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya.

Ku sampirkan jaket yang ku kenakan di atas punggungnya. Ini musim gugur, tapi dia malah nggak mengenakan jaket. Kau bisa sakit Ji Yeon... "Musim gugur seperti ini seharusnya kau membawa jaket, JiYeon ah~" kataku setelah dia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mianhae oppa."

Aku duduk di sampingnya. "Bersandarlah di pundaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang," kataku dengan lembut sambil menepuk bahuku. Tapi Jiyeon terlihat ragu, aku meraih kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di bahuku. Aku memintanya untuk menceritakan semua. Sebenarnya nggak usah diceritakan pun aku sudah tau masalah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Semua ini karena Yoo Seungho, namja yang Jiyeon sukai. Rupanya Seungho malah menyukai So Eun, dan Jiyeon melihat Seungho dan So Eun sedang berdua di taman 2 hari yang lalu. Aku sendiri juga melihat mereka, tapi aku nggak berani menampakkan diriku di hadapan Jiyeon malam itu. Aku tau hatinya pasti terluka, maka lebih baik aku berpura-pura nggak mengetahui apa-apa seperti ini.

Jiyeon menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama walaupun aku udah tau yang sebenarnya. Airmatanya berhenti mengalir, nafasnya sudah tenang. Aku membelai rambutnya, "Banyak orang yang menyayangimu Jiyeon ah~ bahkan udah dari dulu mereka menyayangimu, mereka selalu ada di dekatmu. Tetapi mungkin kau nggak pernah mengetahuinya."

Entah apa yang membuatku berkata seperti itu padanya. Kata-kata ini sebenarnya mengacu pada keberadaanku, yaa aku memang menyukai Jiyeon udah lama. 2 tahun waktu yang cukup lama kan untuk mengagumi seseorang? Tapi aku teringat pada Hongki. Dia menyukai Jiyeon dari kecil dan selama itu pulalah Hongki selalu menjaga Jiyeon. Aku jadi merasa aku nggak akan pantas jika dibandingkan dengan Hongki.

Jiyeon memandangku dengan heran. Aku tersenyum geli untuk menetralkan suasana. Lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan bangkit. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk bunyi. Masuklah ke kelasmu Jiyeon ah~ aku juga ada latihan band dengan Hongki dan lainnya." Ku kepalkan tanganku untuk menyemangati Jiyeon. "Hwaiting saeng!" hatiku miris waktu mulutku mengeluarkan kata 'saeng' sekali saja aku ingin memanggilmu 'chagi' .. mungkinkah itu kan terwujud?

"Gomawo oppa," Jiyeon membungkuk dan berlari ke kelasnya. Aku berjalan ke ruang musik sambil memikirkan perkataanku tadi. Haruskah aku mengalah demi Hongki?

*jiyeon pov*

'Banyak orang yang menyayangimu Jiyeon ah~ bahkan udah dari dulu mereka menyayangimu, mereka selalu ada di dekatmu. Tetapi mungkin kau nggak pernah mengetahuinya.' Kata-kata Yonghwa oppa tadi terus terngiang di pikiranku. Siapa yang menyayangiku? Aku nggak pernah dekat dengan banyak namja, yang selama ini dekat denganku hanyalah Hongki.

Aku menyampirkan tasku di sebuah bangku. Bukan di bangku tempatku biasa duduk. Aku biasanya duduk dengan So Eun, tapi nggak mungkin kan aku duduk dengannya padahal aku sedang marah dengannya? Bukan marah, tetapi merasa terkhianati... Aku melipat jemariku dan menerawang. Ku lihat Seungho duduk di bangkunya sambil mengutak-atik buku. Sepertinya dia sama sekali nggak sadar dengan kehadiranku. Mungkin di hidupnya hanya ada So Eun...

"Jiyeon ah~ ! Kau baru saja datang ternyata! Aku mencarimu daritadi!" So Eun masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera menghampiriku. Aku nggak bereaksi.

Dia menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depanku, berusaha menarik perhatianku. Sebuah coklat tersodor dari tangannya. "Ini untukmu!"

"Nggak usah," aku menyingkirkan tangannya. Tapi karena aku menyingkirkan terlalu keras, coklat itu terjatuh dari tangan So Eun. Dia tampak sangat terkejut, aku sendiri juga terkejut. Aku nggak bermaksud menjatuhkannya. So Eun segera mengambil coklat itu, aku tetap menatap jemariku yang ku kaitkan lagi.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya So Eun, penuh khawatir. Aku memilih untuk nggak menjawab. Bel masuk berbunyi, So Eun menyerah untuk membujukku dan dia berjalan ke bangkunya. Aku sengaja nggak duduk sebangku dengan dia, aku masih terlalu rapuh untuk mengakui kenyataan Seungho dan So Eun. Hari ini aku duduk dengan DaeHyun, sebenarnya aku pengen duduk dengan Hongki... Tapi dia lagi latihan band dan nggak masuk sekolah. Walau aku duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Seungho, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia terus menatapku dengan tajam. Ahh.. biarlah...

"Hya, Jiyeon ah~ tumben kau nggak nempel-nempel sama Seungho? Biasanya kan kayak permen karet, ngikutin Seungho kemana pun.. Hahaha," bisik DaeHyun di sela-sela pelajaran. Aku termenung setelah mendengar kata-kata DaeHyun.

'Permen karet? Jadi selama ini aku hanya seperti permen karet yang selalu mengitari Seungho. Padahal Seungho nggak pernah peduli denganku?' pikirku. Apa mungkin aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku?

Pulang sekolah... Aku berjalan sendiri menuju apartemenku, Hongki belum pulang dari latihan band-nya. Pikiranku di penuhi dengan kata-kata DaeHyun tadi. 'Aku hanya seperti permen karet...'

"Park Jiyeon! Kita harus bicara."

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku mendangakkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok Seungho berdiri di hadapanku.

*Seungho pov*

Aku merasa tingkah Jiyeon aneh hari ini. So Eun tadi memberinya sebatang coklat tapi dia malah menolaknya, bahkan dia menjatuhkannya. Ada apa sih? Memangnya So Eun salah apa? Selama pelajaran aku terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku mencoba menemuinya saat pulang sekolah di taman dekat sekolah.

"Park Jiyeon! Kita harus bicara," kataku. Jiyeon terkejut melihatku. Aku memberinya kode untuk mengikutiku. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman, Jiyeon duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa? Apa aku telah berbuat salah padamu?"

Jiyeon menggeleng, "Aniyo..."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada So Eun?"

"So Eun lagi... Kau nggak pernah berpikir kan kalau aku menyukaimu Seungho-ya,"

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau nggak pernah sedikitpun melihatku, dimatamu hanya ada So Eun, So Eun dan So Eun... Padahal aku menyukaimu, kau bertindak seakan-akan semua biasa saja. Apa aku salah kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan nggak rela So Eun harus menerima cintamu?" Ku lihat airmata mulai mengucur deras dari pelupuk matanya. "Mianhae..."

"Ada satu hal yang nggak pernah kau sadari Jiyeon ah~" aku merasa aku harus membiarkan Jiyeon tau tentang ini. Dia menoleh menatap mataku. "Kau nggak pernah menyadari kan kalau sebenernya Hongki menyukaimu?"

Jiyeon nampak sangat terkejut oleh perkataan Seungho barusan.

.

.

.

_to be continue yaaa ^^_

Chingudeul... Please di RCL yaaa ^^ Oyaaa... ada bebapa part ada yang ku ambil dari God of Study, sebelumnya aku konfirmasi dulu ^^

Hehe... ^^

ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: hummm... ada 13 part xD hhee.. dah mau tamat ini.. tapi puncak konfliknya baru mau di chappie2 ini.. antara 11-12 xD

ini tuh fict pertama aku, yahhh berbelit2 memang xD hhe... thanks udah setia ngikutin xD *hug*

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p> 


	11. Hongki, I'm Sorry

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author :**DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All Character © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary :** Akhirnya Jiyeon tau bahwa Hongki selama ini mencintainya. Tapi Jiyeon pun tau bahwa Seungho mencintai So Eun, dari mulut Seungho sendiri. Klimaks! Chap 10 is up ! Mind to read?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 :: Hongki, I'm Sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>*Jiyeon pov*<p>

"Ada satu hal yang nggak pernah kau sadari Jiyeon-_ah_," Seungho menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku menatap wajahnya menunggu lanjutan perkataannya. "Kau nggak pernah menyadari kan kalau sebenarnya Hongki menyukaimu?"

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak lebih keras mendengar perkataan Seungho barusan. Hongki menyukaiku? "Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iyaa.. Kau nggak pernah menyadari kan, kalau selama ini Hongki selalu memberikan perhatian padamu. Menjagamu, menolongmu. Tapi kau nggak pernah sadar kan? Entah kenapa cinta itu begitu rumit. Hongki menyukaimu sejak dulu sementara kau menyukaiku. Dan aku memang udah menyukai So Eun sebelum dia pindah ke sekolah kita, aku selalu memperhatikan dia ketika pulang sekolah hendak menunggu bis untuk pulang. Tapi So Eun sendiri…. Ahhh… Entahlah…." kata Seungho lagi. Aku menatapnya masih nggak percaya.

"Kau juga nggak pernah tau kan perasaan Hongki setiap kali kau membicarakan tentang diriku? Kau nggak pernah melihat sorot matanya!"

Aku tetap terdiam, aku nggak tau harus bilang apa. Ya Tuhan, apa selama ini aku telah melukai perasaan Hongki? "Darimana kau tau hal ini?"

"Kelihatan kok dari sorot matanya, kau saja yang nggak pernah tau," Seungho beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudah sore, pulanglah..."

Aku mengangguk dan berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seungho. Baru sekali aku melangkah, lalu aku berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya lagi. "Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu, Seungho-_ya_," aku merasakan airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Entah kenapa aku merasa permasalahan ini begitu kompleks. Bahkan aku mendengar dari Seungho sendiri kalau dia memang menyukai So Eun sejak lama. Hatiku seperti teriris pisau, aku berlari meninggalkan Seungho.

*Seungho pov*

"Sudah sore, pulanglah..." aku beranjak dari dudukku. Jiyeon mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk pulang. Baru selangkah saja dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu, Seungho-_ya_."

Deg!

Entah kenapa dadaku berdesir saat melihatnya. Ku amati sudut matanya, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, apa dia selalu menangis karena aku? Aku ingin menggapai tangannya tapi rasanya kakiku kaku dan nggak bisa bergerak. Ku biarkan dia berlari menjauhiku. 'Hati-hati di jalan Jiyeon-_ah_,' kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang.

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku pusing, kepalaku seperti berkunang-kunang. Kata-kata Seungho masih terus terngiang di telingaku. 'Hongki menyukaiku?' kemudian aku teringat kata-kata Yonghwa _oppa_ tadi pagi. 'Banyak orang yang menyayangimu Jiyeon-_ah_, bahkan udah dari dulu mereka menyayangimu, mereka selalu ada di dekatmu. Tetapi mungkin kau nggak pernah mengetahuinya.' Apa mungkin yang dimaksud Yonghwa _oppa_ itu Hongki?

Ahhh.. Aku pusing sekali... Pengelihatanku mulai suram, jalanku mulai sempoyongan, mungkin aku bisa jatuh di jalan... Biarlah...

*Hongki pov*

'Jiyeon kemana sih?' tanyaku dalam hati berkali-kali. Aku mondar-mandir di depan pintu gerbang rumahku untuk menunggunya lewat. Aku udah mengunjungi apartemennya sejak tadi, menunggunya di pintu apartemen hampir satu jam dan dia belum pulang juga. Ini udah sore... Ku coba menelpon _handphone_-nya tapi nggak aktif. Ahhh.. Jiyeon-_ah_, aku sebal dengan sikapmu yang nggak pernah menganggap penting keberadaan _handphone _dan selalu mematikannya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!

Ku _dial_ berkali-kali nomor _handphone_ Jiyeon tapi tetap nihil. Sesosok cewek terlihat di balik tikungan gang rumahku dan... dia adalah Jiyeon! "Jiyeon-_ah_!"

Aku berlari menghampirinya, jalannya sempoyongan, 'Ada apa dengannya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ku sentuh dahinya, panas! Jiyeon sakit! Refleks aku segera menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di dekat wajahku, matanya terpejam, wajahnya terlihat capek. Baru sehari saja dia kutinggal sendiri di sekolah, dia sudah seperti ini.

_Umma _melihatku menggotong Jiyeon. "Hongki_-ya_! Kenapa Jiyeon?"

"_Umma_, sepertinya Jiyeon sakit," kataku. "_Umma_, bisa buatkan bubur untuknya?"

"_Yeyeye_, baringkanlah dulu Jiyeon di kamarmu. _Umma_ akan membuatkan bubur," kata _Umma_ sambil memasang celemeknya. Aku naik tangga dan membaringkan Jiyeon di kasurku. Kutatap wajah Jiyeon yang terlihat tak berdaya. Aku segera mengambil es batu dan kain untuk mengompres dahinya. Jiyeon-_ah_, ku mohon sadarlah...

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, dan menunggunya siuman.

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku udah nggak kuat berjalan, sepertinya aku bakal pingsan. Aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilku, namun aku udah nggak bisa membuka mataku. Terlalu berat... Tiba-tiba badanku terasa ringan, ahhh... aku ingin tidur...

-000-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kulihat sekeliling. Ini bukan apartemenku! Dimana aku? Seseorang tidur dalam posisi duduk di samping kasur kuning yang ku tiduri. Kasur kuning? Ini kamar Hongki kah? Ku amati dengan seksama sosok itu, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari kiriku, terasa hangat. Iya, benar dia Hongki...

"Hongki..." ucapku lirih. Dia terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi semula. Lalu menatapku sebentar dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Ahhh! Jiyeon!" wajahnya terlihat ceria ketika menyebut namaku. "Kau udah siuman?" dia memegang dahiku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"_Mianhae,_ aku ketiduran sewaktu menjagamu. Oyaa, _umma_ udah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Makan ya? Ku ambilkan dulu," Hongki beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku ingin duduk, ku bangunkan tubuhku dengan susah payah. Aku teringat graviti di tembok belakang kasur Hongki. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama, sepertinya aku bisa membaca tulisan itu.. '_Saranghaeyo _Jiyeon_-ah._'

Omo! Benar dugaanku! Setelah mengetahui semua dari Seungho entah kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah membaca graviti ini. Hongki benar-benar mencintaiku, sejak dulu malah. Dia yang selalu menjagaku, melindungiku, kenapa aku nggak pernah sadar? Hongki-_ya_ _mianatta_…

Pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah _umma_-nya Hongki lalu Hongki di belakangnya membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. _Umma_ memegang dahiku, "Jiyeon-_ah_ kenapa kau bisa sakit begini? Kau jarang makan?"

"_An__n__iyo __u__mma_, aku hanya kelelahan…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ahhh.. Jiyeonnie, pokoknya kau harus makan teratur. Kalau di rumah nggak ada bahan makanan kemarilah, biar _u__mma_ memasak untukmu."

Melihat wajah _u__mma_ Hongki, aku jadi kangen _u__mma_-ku. _Umma_ yang udah nggak pernah mengontakku lagi. Kata-kata Hongki menyadarkan lamunanku, "Jiyeon, ku suapi ya?"

"Nggak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri kok," aku menolak dengan halus.

"Biarlah Hongki yang menyuapimu Jiyeon-_ah_. Dan sebaiknya kau juga menginap dulu di sini. Kau masih lemah kalau harus di rumah sendirian, lagian nggak ada yang ngerawat. Tidurlah di sini, _u__mma_ dan Hongki yang akan merawatmu. _Umma_ ke bawah dulu ya," _Umma_ Hongki keluar kamar. Aku jadi merasa canggung kalau ditinggal berdua saja dengan Hongki. Setelah mengetahui perasaannya… Walaupun dia belum menyatakannya padaku, tapi pipiku terasa panas. Hongki tetap tenang sambil meniupi sesendok bubur.

"Hongki? Apa kau menyukai—"

"Makanlah," sesendok bubur ada tepat di bibirku dan kata-katanya memotong perkataanku. Aku melahap bubur yang disuapi Hongki, dan tersenyum canggung. Ahh… Kenapa suasananya jadi asing begini sih?

"Eh? Kau tadi mau bilang apa Jiyeon-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Ahh.. Nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa." Sungguh! Aku merasa sangat malu! Hongki terus menyuapiku, setelah makan Hongki berpamitan untuk mandi. Kini aku termenung sendiri di kamar. Memikirkan begitu rumitnya kisah cinta yang ada di antara aku, Hongki, Seungho dan So Eun.

-000-

Tak lama Hongki masuk ke dalam kamar dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Hihihi, dia terlihat keren kalau rambutnya seperti itu. "Heyo, sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur, huh?" katanya dengan mimik galak.

"Aku belum mau tidur," kataku sambil me-_mehrong__-_kan lidahku. Dia berjalan cepat ke arahku dan mencubit pelan hidungku.

"Baru saja sembuh dari sakit udah nakal lagi. Dasar!"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. Hongki duduk di sofa dekat beranda sambil membawa gitarnya. Selain jago nge-drum, Hongki juga pintar main gitar. Dia memang sangat suka dunia musik, aku cuma bisa berdoa agar impiannya mempunyai band yang terkenal bisa terwujud. "Aku akan memainkan lagu untukmu, maka tidurlah… Oke ^^"

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan. Sebuah instrument lagu mengalun dari gitar yang dipetiknya. Aku nggak mengenal lagu ini. Apa ini lagu yang diciptakan oleh band-nya Hongki dan Yonghwa _oppa_? Lagu ini rasanya membuatku tentram. Melodi yang lembut. Pelupuk mataku terasa berat, aku ingin tidur…

-000-

*Hongki pov*

Setelah selesai memainkan lagu band-ku yang baru, aku melirik ke arah Jiyeon, sepertinya dia telah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ku amati wajah Jiyeon ketika tidur, lucu, manis, cantik. Hahaha… Jiyeon memang manis daridulu. Aku menggenggam jemari tangan kirinya. Kupegang erat jemarinya, Jiyeon-_ah_ seandainya aku bisa aku ingin menjagamu untuk selamanya…

Aku terus menggenggam jemarinya sampai aku tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidur.

-000-

*Jiyeon pov*

Aku terjaga dari tidurku, ku lihat sesosok _namja _tidur di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemariku. Hongki-_ya_ _jeongmal gomawo_… Aku melirik jam di seberang dinding kamar Hongki, sekarang masih jam 11 malam. Aku melihat punggung Hongki, dia nggak memakai selimut… _Aissshhh_! Bisa-bisa kau ikutan sakit kalau kayak gini!

Aku mengambil selimut di ujung tempat tidur. Hongki memang mempunyai dua selimut, tapi kenapa nggak dipakai olehnya? Dasar… Ku sampirkan selimut itu di punggung Hongki. 'Semoga kau nggak merasa kedinginan Hongki-_ya_' batinku. Kemudian aku berusaha untuk tidur kembali..

To be Continue ^^

Nah chingudeul ! Karena cerita ini udah mencapai klimaks, maka beberapa part lagi akan TAMAT ! So… jangan lupa RCL yaaa ^^ Hehehehe.. Gomawo ^^

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura :: **Gomawo udah mau baca n reviews ^^ bahkan sampai nyari info ttg mereka di google .. aku terharuuu , baca semua yahhhh? #plak

**kangyeongsuk **:: huwaaaaa.. makasih udah mau baca ^^ seneng deh yang baca bertambah ^^ foto profilnya seungho.. hmmm... yoo-pies yah ? ^^

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari** :: Iyaaa aku update-nya nungguin reviews dari kamu lohhh , heheee.. 2 chappie lagi tamaatttt ,

**ddangkomom :**: huwaaaaa... makasih banget udah suka FF abal ini xD ini FF aku yang pertama kali ^^ hahahaa... aku juga suka banget sama SeungYeon..kapan mereka satu drama lagi? , hah, mending SeungYeon daripada Seokyu *benci pairing seokyu* =S reviews terus donkk biar aku nya semangat...bentar lagi tamat loooo

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p> 


	12. Let Me Dream About You, Seungho

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author :**DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All Character © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary :** Jadi selama ini So Eun nggak pernah menyukai Seungho? Bahkan So Eun meminta Seungho untuk mencintai JiYeon? Bagaimana nasib Hongki dan Yonghwa? Chap 12 is up ! Mind to read?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 :: Let Me Dream About You, Seungho<strong>

* * *

><p>*Seungho pov*<p>

Aku termenung di atas kasur. Kulirik jam berkali-kali. Sekarang udah hampir jam 11 malam, dan aku belum juga bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan Jiyeon, _yeoja_ itu... Ahhh... Kenapa dengan diriku sendiri? Aku teringat sesuatu, hadiah dari Jiyeon! Hadiah itu udah berbulan-bulan kuterima, tapi belum pernah kubuka sama sekali. Entahlah, dulu aku sama sekali nggak tertarik. Tapi kini aku jadi penasaran. Kubuka laci lemariku, kuambil sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado warna krem. Sebuah pita coklat terikat manis. Kubuka kertas kado itu perlahan agar tidak sobek, kuambil sesuatu dari kotak.

"Gantungan _handphone_?" Aku mengamati gantungan _handphone_ yang kini ada di telapak tanganku. Kemudian tanpa ku sadari, sudut mulutku meregang, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aku tersenyum geli. Dasar Jiyeon, memangnya aku ini anak umur 5 tahun? Kok dikasih gantungan _handphone _bermotif beruang kayak gini. Hahaha... Tapi segera saja kupasang gantungan itu. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur sambil tetap menatap gantungan _handphone_ pemberian Jiyeon. '_Mianatta_ Jiyeon-_ah_, karena aku sering membuatmu menangis...'

*Yonghwa pov*

Aku masih memainkan gitarku walaupun ini udah jam 11 malam. Kupetik gitarku dengan lirih, takut kalau suaranya akan mengganggu _Umma_. Sejak tadi Jiyeon mengganggu pikiranku. Ahhh... Aku semakin bingung, aku mencintai dia, tapi Hongki juga mencintainya. Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Padahal Hongki juga mencintainya? Tapi aku ingin Jiyeon mengetahui perasaanku... Perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku nggak hanya ingin di panggil '_Oppa_' olehnya... Aku ingin dia memanggilku '_Chagi._'

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurku. Sebuah lirik lagu yang beberapa hari lalu kutulis spesial untuk Jiyeon. Aku memandanginya sebentar. Dan kemudian aku membuat keputusan : aku harus menyatakan perasaanku, masalah patah hati itu belakangan...

Aku meletakkan gitarku dan berbaring di kasur sambil berusaha memejamkan mataku. Dan tertidur dalam senyum. *omoooo~~ author melted liat senyumnya Yonghwa*

*Hongki pov*

"Hoahmmm," aku membuka mataku, menguap lebar-lebar sambil meregangkan tanganku. Punggungku terasa capek, mungkin karena aku tidur dengan posisi duduk. Aku segera berdiri, aku melihat kasur yang ditiduri Jiyeon udah kosong. Kemana Jiyeon? Apa dia udah bangun?

Aku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, kulihat Jiyeon sedang menata sarapan bersama _Umma_. "Jiyeon-_ah _udah bener-bener ngerasa sembuh?"

Jiyeon menoleh dan memberi senyum manisnya. Ahhh... senangnya pagi-pagi udah melihat senyumnya, pipiku terasa memanas waktu melihatnya tersenyum. "_Ne _^^ Aku udah sembuh kok. Hongki-_ya_ cepet mandi sana... Nanti telat masuk lhooo!" Jiyeon mendorong-dorong punggungku agar aku masuk ke kamar mandi.

"_Hya,_ aku kan nanti nggak masuk ke kelas. Aku ada latihan lagi buat persiapan manggung," aku me-_mehrong-_kan lidahku.

"_Aishh_! Walaupun begitu kita tetap berangkat bareng kan ke sekolah! Aku bisa telat nih," dengan sekali dorong Jiyeon menjebloskanku ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Dia memang menggemaskan!

*So Eun pov*

Aku berangkat pagi sekali hari ini. Aku udah janjian dengan Seungho untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Yaa... tentang alasan kenapa aku menolaknya. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua pada Seungho.. Aku bertemu dengan Seungho di taman dekat lapangan olahraga. Kulihat dia udah menunggu disana. Segera ku hampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. "_Anyyeong_ ^^"

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum, "_Anyyeong _So Eun-_ah._"

"Emmm... aku—" aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kata-kataku dipotong oleh Seungho.

"_Aratso_ ^^ kau ingin memberi tauku kenapa kau menolakku, iya kan?" katanya dengan wajah tenang, sama sekali nggak ada kekhawatiran di raut wajahnya.

"_Ne_," kataku pelan. Aku bingung, darimana Seungho bisa tau?

"Alasannya Jiyeon kan... Kau nggak ingin Jiyeon semakin terluka kalau kau menerimaku kan?"

"Eh? _Ne_ Seungho-_ya. _Jiyeon sahabat terbaikku. Aku nggak akan tega melukainya."

Kulihat Seungho tersenyum. "Tapi ada satu hal lagi. Permintaan dariku," aku menatap Seungho yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bisakah kau menjaga Jiyeon? Bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintainya?"

Mimik wajah Seungho berubah. Apa dia akan melakukannya? _Jebal_... aku hanya ingin sahabatku bahagia.

*jiyeon pov*

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah, Hongki udah pamitan duluan buat latihan band. Aku hendak masuk ke kelas ketika kulihat Seungho dan SoEun duduk berdua di taman dekat lapangan sekolah. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sepertinya. Aku mencoba untuk menguping di balik pohon.

"Alasannya Jiyeon kan... Kau nggak ingin Jiyeon semakin terluka kalau kau menerimaku kan?"

"Eh? _Ne_ Seungho-_ya. _Jiyeon sahabat terbaikku. Aku nggak akan tega melukainya."

Suara mereka berdua terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku terduduk lemas di balik pohon, benarkah yang dikatakan So Eun? Berarti selama ini aku udah salah mengira?

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi. Permintaan dariku... Bisakah kau menjaga Jiyeon? Bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintainya?"

So Eun? Dia meminta Seungho untuk mencintaiku? Bodoh! Aku benar-benar sahabat yang bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu jahat sampai mengira So Eun merebut Seungho, padahal nyatanya dia meminta Seungho untuk mencintaiku. Ya Tuhan,,, aku telah melukai sahabatku sendiri. Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Bruk!

Karena aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan, aku menabrak seseorang. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku dan terjatuh. Aku terjatuh di pelukan seseorang, sepertinya dia orang yang ku tabrak tadi.

"Ji yeon-_ah_, hati-hati," suara lembut itu. Aku menatap orang yang mempunyai suara lembut ini.

"Yonghwa _oppa_..."

"_Aighoo._ Kenapa kau menangis lagi Jiyeon-_ah_? Seungho lagi?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkanku di bangku terdekat.

*Seungho pov*

"Bisakah kau menjaga Jiyeon? Bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintainya?" tanya So Eun hati-hati. Senyumku mengembang, entah kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar hal ini. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"_Ne!_" kataku penuh dengan keyakinan. Dadaku berdesir saat mengucapkan kata itu. Apa aku kini mulai menyukai Jiyeon? *gilaaaa... _oppa _cepet banget berpalingnya xD*

*Yonghwa pov*

Aku bertemu Jiyeon pagi sekali, airmata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa aku selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan menangis? Padahal aku paling nggak tega melihat seseorang menangis... Kutuntun dia untuk duduk di bangku. Kuminta dia untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya yang kini mengganjal.

Dia menceritakan masalah yang kini sedang dialami olehnya. Jiyeon mengatakan kalau So Eun menolak Seungho dan dia meminta Seungho untuk belajar menyukai Jiyeon. Dia merasa bersalah karena udah salah sangka pada So Eun dan menjauhi So Eun. Hmmm... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya?

"_Oppa_... Aku bukan sahabat yang baik... Aku seorang teman yang jahat," katanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Selama ini aku selalu mengira kalau So Eun lah yang merebut SeungHo dariku, tapi ternyata So Eun meminta Seungho untuk mencoba mencintaiku..."

Deg!

Dadaku seperti tersambar petir *lebbay* saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari Jiyeon. 'So Eun meminta Seungho untuk mencintai Jiyeon?' Apa kalau itu benar-benar terjadi maka kemungkinanku untuk mendapatkan Jiyeon menjadi lebih sedikit? Dalam hati tentu saja aku sangat cemas. Tapi aku nggak menampakkan kecemasanku di hadapan Jiyeon. Aku belum ingin Jiyeon mengetahui perasaanku. Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Jiyeon dengan lembut lalu mengusap airmatanya. "Kalau begitu, minta maaflah pada So Eun."

Jiyeon menatap mataku. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan _oppa_? Masa aku harus jujur bilang sama So Eun kalau aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Seungho?"

Aku tersenyum, "Bilang saja kalau kau minta maaf karena nyuekin dia akhir-akhir ini. Bilang saja kau sedang nggak enak badan dan sensitif jadi kau terpaksa menghindarinya." Jiyeon tersenyum, matanya segera berbinar.

*Hongki pov*

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang musik tempat band-ku kini biasa berlatih. Disana udah ada Seunghyun dan JaeJin yang asyik makan roti sambil melihat-lihat majalah musik terbaru. "Dimana Yonghwa _hyung_?"

"Molla, sepertinya dia belum datang," jawab Seunghyun.

"Kau carilah dia Hongki-_ya_, kita harus segera mulai latihan kita," kata JaeJin.

"_Ne_," aku segera menaruh tasku dan keluar untuk mencari Yonghwa _hyung_. Aku mencari di mana-mana dan nggak bertemu sama sekali dengannya. Ku hubungi ponselnya tapi nggak di angkat. Sial... Aku melewati taman dan melihat Jiyeon sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bahu Yonghwa _hyung_. Aku merasa ada yang meninju perutku saat melihat mereka. Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab?

Aku menghampiri mereka, aku berusaha mengeluarkan ekspresi yang biasa aja. "Jiyeon-_ah_? Yonghwa _hyung_? Ada apa?"

Jiyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. "_Aniyo_," katanya.

"Kami tadi hanya kebetulan bertemu," kata Yonghwa. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedikit gugup bicara denganku. Aku menepuk bahu Jiyeon dan berpamitan sambil mengajak Yonghwa _hyung_ untuk ke ruang musik. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Yonghwa _hyung_. Kami berjalan menuju ruang musik, sementara Jiyeon pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya.

T.B.C

Mind to reviews again?

**ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari** :: Hahaaa.. Iya Jiyeon enak banget disukai sama Yonghwa n Hongki ==" Tapi jiyeon babo-ya, malah suka sama Seungho ==" Hmmm... sebenarnya FF ini udah selesai dari dulu ^^ jadi aku tinggal publish ajja xD hehe.. Twitter? DesySeungho

Moga ketemu ya? ==" coz aku jarang OL, tapi mention yah kalo dah di follow xD FB cari pake alamat email ajja yah :: mar_.id

Kalo ga buka profil FFn aku, ada link FB-nya kok ^^ hehe...

**ddangkomom** :: Haha, Hongki naksir Jiyeon dari SMP ==" Iyaaaa,,, Jiyeon lebih cocok ama Seungho xD #plak Yonghwa sama Seohyun nggak papa, asal Seohyun nggak usah rebut2 Kyu dari Sungmin ,

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE<p> 


	13. Finally, it's TRULY YOU

**Title** : Truly YOU

**Author :**DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy

**Cast**: Park Ji Yeon (T-ara), Yoo Seung Ho (actor), Lee Hong Ki (FT. Island), Jung Yong Hwa (CN Blue), Kim So Eun (actress)

**Main Backsoun****d** : Breathless by Shayne Ward

**Disclaimer :**All plot, story ideas © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All Character © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

**Summary :** Bagaimana akhir kisah cinta Jiyeon, Seungho, Hongki, Yonghwa dan So Eun? Chap 13 *end* is up ! Mind to read n reviews?

Chapter 13 :: Finally, it's TRULY YOU!

*Jiyeon pov*

Hari-hariku berlalu dengan normal. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah meminta maaf pada So Eun, dan dia segera memaafkanku. Senangnya, So Eun memang sahabat terbaikku! Hongki dan Yonghwa-_oppa_ masih sibuk berlatih untuk tampil di pensi. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Seungho dan So Eun. Kini Seungho bersikap ramah padaku, kami juga menjadi akrab. Aku merasa senang, karena Seungho kini memperhatikanku. Bukannya aku GR, tapi.. apa Seungho mengiyakan permintaan So Eun yang dulu? Agar Seungho mencintaiku? Ahhh... biarkan semua berjalan seiring waktu saja. ^^

-000-

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Pensi! Yey! Aku bisa melihat sahabatku dan kakakku beraksi di atas panggung. Aku duduk di bangku paling depan bersama So Eun dan Seungho. Acara dimulai, Yonghwa-_oppa_ dan _band_-nya muncul dari balik tirai. Beberapa lagu dinyanyikan oleh mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat Yonghwa-_oppa_, aku tak tau ini benar atau hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya mata Yonghwa-_oppa_ terus menatapku.

"_Anyyeong yeorobeun_! Ini lagu terakhir dari penampilan kami, semoga kalian menyukainya!" teriak Yonghwa-_oppa_ mencoba berinteraksi dengan penonton. Aku hanya tersenyum geli, _band _Yonghwa-_oppa_ dan Hongki mendapat antusias yang cukup banyak dari penonton. Baru manggung sekali saja mereka sudah terlihat keren...

"**I didn't think it was love, I told myself it wasn't love  
>I deceived myself, but my heart kept calling your name<br>I take one step towards you, push you one step away  
>Each time, you grow in my heart<strong>  
><strong>I must be loving you this much, must be waiting for you this much<br>Even though it hurts so much, my heart can't seem to let you go  
>I think there must be just one love, I don't think my heart will change<br>The love that I've kept only for you, I can now finally tell you  
>I love you<strong>**" (As Ever – OST You are Beautiful)**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Yonghwa-_oppa_ ini terdengar sangat menyentuh. Arti yang terkandung dalam liriknya membuatku merenungkan sesuatu. "Lagu tadi, lagu yang kubuat spesial untuk seseorang. Lagu yang mewakili perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya," kata-kata Yonghwa-_oppa_ menyadarkanku dari renunganku. 'Ohh.. Jadi Yonghwa-_oppa_ sudah menyukai seseorang. Siapa ya?' aku tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Siapa kira-kira _yeoja_ yang membuat Yonghwa-_oppa_ jatuh cinta. Pasti _yeoja_ itu beruntung sekali karena mendapatkan _namja_ yang baik seperti Yonghwa-_oppa_.

"Park Ji Yeon," kata Yonghwa-_oppa_ sambil tersenyum. Seluruh murid SMA ku yang kini menonton di aula berteriak. Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata Yonghwa-_oppa_. Seungho dan So Eun sepertinya saling memandang. Aku masih tetap terdiam dan tak percaya saat aku merasa sebuah hembusan nafas berada tepat di samping telingaku. "_Saranghaesso, _Jiyeon-_ah_..."

Aku terpaku menatap Yonghwa-_oppa_, sejak kapan dia berdiri di depanku? Tanpa kuketahui airmata mulai membahasi pelupuk mataku. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, menahan agar airmataku nggak jatuh. Suara sorakan teman-teman masih bergaung di telingaku. Aku tak tau atas dasar apa aku meneteskan airmataku di depan Yonghwa-_oppa_. Tetapi pernyataan cinta darinya membuatku meneteskan airmata ini. Aku hanya mematung sambil menatap dengan kosong mata Yonghwa-_oppa_. Airmataku jatuh perlahan, tatapan lembut mata Yonghwa-_oppa_ terus menatap mataku. Seakan menelusuri ke dalam hatiku, mencari kebenaran atas perasaanku. Tangan Yonghwa-_oppa_ meraih tanganku, aku tak mampu mengelaknya, aku seakan nggak punya tenaga. Waktu seperti berhenti, suara-suara di sekelilingku terdengar samar-samar.

Aku belum pernah berada pada posisi ini, ditembak oleh seorang _namja_. Bukankah aku seharusnya bahagia? Tapi airmataku menetes dengan deras. Masalahnya... bukan _Oppa _yang ku cintai. Walaupun Seungho tak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku tak bisa menghapuskan Seungho dari pikiranku. "_Mianhae oppa_," ucapku dengan sangat lirih dan hampir tak terdengar. Aku sendiri ragu apakah Yonghwa-_oppa_ bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang. Genggaman tangan Yonghwa-_oppa_ terlepas begitu saja saat aku berlari di belakang _namja _yang menarik tanganku tadi. Aku mengamati punggung _namja_ yang menarikku. 'Hongki?'

Kami berhenti setelah tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Hongki membalikkan badannya sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku dan segera memelukku. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukkan Hongki. Aku merasa sangat bingung.

Cukup lama aku menangis dipelukkan Hongki. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipiku. Airmataku diusap olehnya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sebelum kau menjadi milik orang lain," katanya lirih hampir seperti bisikan, namun aku bisa mendengarnya.

*Yonghwa pov*

Lagu ciptaanku untuk Jiyeon sudah selesai ku nyanyikan. Setelah ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. "Lagu tadi, lagu yang kubuat spesial untuk seseorang. Lagu yang mewakili perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya," kataku penuh keyakinan. Aku menatap Jiyeon, "Park Ji Yeon."

Aku menuruni panggung dan berjalan ke arah Jiyeon. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ditelinganya dan berkata lirih, "_Saranghaesso_, Jiyeon-_ah_..." Aku menatap matanya dalam, sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, aku tak tau airmata apa yang dia keluarkan. Tapi dia mulai menangis, aku terpaku melihatnya menangis. Aku ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku, tapi entah kenapa keberanianku hilang begitu saja. Aku hanya mampu menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"_Mianhae oppa_," katanya begitu lirih, walaupun suara-suara riuh terdengar masuk ke dalam telingaku, tapi perkataan lirih Jiyeon begitu jelas masuk dalam indera pendengaranku. Genggamanku seketika itu juga terlepas, dan Jiyeon pergi berlari dengan Hongki. Sejenak aku termangu, masih belum menyadari apa yang Jiyeon lakukan, dia menolakku kah? Ku putuskan untuk mengejarnya keluar aula.

*Hongki pov*

Aku memukul simbal pada irama penutup lagu yang baru saja kami mainkan tadi. Aku tersenyum puas, karena penampilan pertama kami tergolong sukses! Yonghwa-_hyung_ maju ke depan dan mengatakan sesuatu.. "Lagu tadi, lagu yang kubuat spesial untuk seseorang. Lagu yang mewakili perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

Aku nggak terlalu bisa mendengarnya karena suasana aula sangat ramai. Tapi yang kutau, Yonghwa-_hyung_ akan mengatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Beruntungnya _yeoja_ itu jika mempunyai _namjachingu_ sebaik Yonghwa-_hyung_.

"Park Jiyeon."

Deg! Nama itu keluar dari bibir Yonghwa-_hyung_, aku berdiri dan melihat Yonghwa-_hyung _berjalan ke arah Jiyeon. Aku ingin turun dan mencegahnya, tapi aku sadar kalau aku sendiri bukan siapa-siapa Jiyeon selain sahabatnya. Tentu aku nggak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya menerima cinta Yonghwa-_hyung_.

Aku memperhatikan mereka dari atas panggung, kulihat Jiyeon menangis. Tangan Yonghwa-_hyung_ meraih jemari mungil Jiyeon, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kepala Jiyeon! Ya Tuhan! Apa Yonghwa-_hyung_ akan menciumnya? Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berlari turun dari panggung. Aku segera menarik tangan Jiyeon dan membawanya berlari ke luar aula.

Aku membiarkannya menangis dipundakku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku membelai rambut panjangnya penuh kasih, setelah tangis Jiyeon mereda aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memegang kedua pipinya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sebelum kau menjadi milik orang lain," kataku lirih lalu memeluknya lagi.

*So Eun pov*

Aku sudah menduga orang yang Yonghwa-_oppa_ maksud adalah Jiyeon. Dengan ini pupus sudah harapanku untuk dicintai Yonghwa-_oppa_. Aku menatap Seungho yang ada di sampingku, tangannya mengepal dan bergetar, seakan nggak rela dengan posisi Yonghwa-_oppa_. Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia mulai membuka hatinya untuk Jiyeon? Syukurlah kalau begitu... Aku ingin Jiyeon bahagia...

Tiba-tiba Seungho berlari mengejar Hongki dan Jiyeon ke luar aula, begitu pula dengan Yonghwa-_oppa_. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, maka aku ikut mengejar mereka dan melihat Jiyeon sedang berada dalam pelukan Hongki. Jiyeon-_ah_ beruntungnya dirimu dicintai oleh banyak _namja_...

*Seungho pov*

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataan Yonghwa-_hyung_! Dia menembak Jiyeon! Jadi selama ini Yonghwa-_hyung_ juga mencintainya? Dia mendekati Jiyeon lalu meraih tangannya, entah kenapa aku merasa perutku bergolak saat aku mendengar Yonghwa-_hyung_ mengatakan kata '_saranghaeyo_' pada Jiyeon... Aku nggak rela..

Hongki menarik Jiyeon dan membawanya pergi dari aula. Aku segera menyusul mereka keluar aula. Aku mendapati Jiyeon sedang berada dipelukan Hongki, Jiyeon menangis... Yonghwa-_hyung_ mendekati mereka, aku segera mendekati mereka dan meraih tangan Jiyeon.

"Mulai saat ini,, biarkan aku yang menjaga Jiyeon!" kataku mantap. Jiyeon terkejut menatapku, semua orang yang ada di taman juga melihatku dengan heran. Tapi aku nggak akan menyerah, aku akan membuat Jiyeon percaya bahwa aku mencintainya...

.

.

.

.

.

'_Tamat? Nggak kok,,, sebentar lagi xD hehehe'_

-000-

Setahun kemudian...

Aku berdiri di dekat balkon apartemenku. Aku menatap jauh ke atas langit cerah yang berwarna biru, membentang di cakrawala. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju lemari yang di tempeli oleh foto-foto orang yang memiliki arti dalam hidupku.

Tuhan... terimakasih, Engkau mengirimkan orang-orang yang memberikan arti dalam kehidupanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padaMu...

Aku menatap foto _Appa_ dan _Umma_ kemudian tersenyum. Saat aku hendak naik ke kelas 12, aku melihat orangtuaku berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan penuh kerinduan. Mereka kembali, mereka kembali ke sisiku... Aku memeluk mereka dengan bahagia. Kini aku sudah tinggal bersama lagi dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_, aku tak akan kesepian lagi. Tapi hari ini aku sedang sendirian dirumah, mendadak _Appa_ dan _Umma_ ingin bernostalgia, dan aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah. ,

Mataku beralih ke foto So Eun. Dia sahabat ku yang paling baik, dia yang membuatku bisa bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai sejak dulu. Setelah lulus dari SMA dia berhasil masuk ke salah satu universitas boga terkenal di Paris, dengan beasiswa pula! So Eun-_ah_! Gapailah impianmu menjadi _chef_ terkenal, dan kalau pulang ke Korea masakan makanan yang enak untukku yaa! xD

Di samping foto So Eun, tertempel foto Yonghwa-_oppa_. "_Oppa_..." Yonghwa-_oppa_ adalah kakakku yang paling baik... Tapi _mianhae Oppa_, karena aku tak bisa membalas cintamu.. kini Yonghwa-_oppa_ sudah berkuliah disalah satu universitas seni terkenal di Korea. Dia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi guru vokal. Dan yang ku dengar-dengar sih Yonghwa-_oppa_ dan So Eun sedang pendekatan. Waaahh keren! Padahal mereka kan terpisah oleh dua benua... Duhh bahasanya xD

Semoga kalian cepat jadian deh ^^

Aku melihat foto di atas Yonghwa-_oppa_, senyuman Hongki. Senyum polosnya, _aissshh_! Aku kangen dengan sahabatku yang satu ini! Sejak naik ke kelas 12 dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan salah satu perusahaan rekaman dan berhasil menjalani _trainee _sebagai vokalis _band_ yang bernama FT ISLAND. Dan beberapa bulan lagi katanya dia akan di-_debut_! Waahh Hongki-_ah_, _chukkae_... kau akan segera mempunyai _band_ yang terkenal!

Mataku beralih lagi pada foto seorang _namja _yang hanya terlihat punggungnya. Foto itu kuambil dua tahun yang lalu. Yaa... saat _namja_ itu selesai mengobati lukaku dan berjalan pulang. _Namja _yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar, _namja _yang menyita seluruh pikiranku.. Yoo Seung Ho... Seungho kini menjadi salah satu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Korea, sesuai dengan keinginannya sejak dulu. Akhirnya dia bisa mewujudkannya.

Dan aku sendiri, aku masuk ke fakultas seni di universitas yang sama dengannya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pianis. Itulah cita-cita ku yang ternyata nggak berubah dari kecil.

Dalam setahun ini aku mengalami begitu banyak kebahagiaan. Itu semua karena kalian, kalian semua yang membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna... _Jeongmal gomawo_...

Ting Tong

Suara dari pintu apartemen, aku segera berlari untuk menyambut orang dibalik pintu apartemenku.

Ckkleekk!

Aku melihat sebuah buket berisi mawar merah tepat di hadapanku, dan sedetik kemudian kepala _namja_ yang membawa buket bunga itu muncul.

"Seungho-_ya_ kau mengagetkanku saja," kataku sambil memukul pelan bahunya. Seungho tersenyum lebar dan memberikan buket bunga itu padaku. "Kenapa terlambat?" tanyaku sambil mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mencari ini," kata Seungho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Dia membukanya. Sebuah gantungan _handphone_ bermotif beruang! Persis dengan yang ku berikan untuknya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Bodoh, kau terlambat untuk mencari ini?"

"Benda itu sangat berharga bagiku _chagi_, karena benda itu yang pertama kali kau berikan untukku," kata Seungho lembut. Aku terpesona melihatnya.

"Seungho-_ya_?"

"_Ne_?"

"Entah kenapa aku belum percaya kalau kini kau benar-benar milikku," kataku dengan wajah memerah. Aku memang udah berpacaran dengannya selama setahun ini, tapi aku masih belum percaya kalau Seungho kini memang pacarku, yaaahh karena perjalanan untuk membuatnya mencintaiku memang sangat panjang.

"**I still can't believe that you're mine****  
><strong>**You just walked out of one of my dreams**"

_Breathless by Shayne Ward_

Seungho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya kan? Percayalah _chagi_ bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." katanya sambil membelai rambutku. Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya senang...

*Finish!*

* * *

><p>Akhirnyaaa FF sekuel pertama aku kelaaarrr... jejingkrakan sambil bawa2 pompom... Reviews yaaa chingudeul ^^ kudu n wajib'ain pokoknya xD<p>

Mianhae kalo ada yang nggak setuju sama endingnyaa... udah kagak ada ide lagi sih... xD

Gomawo for read and reviews ^^ Baca karya saya yang lainnya yahhhh..

* * *

><p>ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari :: udah add FB aku? or foll twit aku belum ^^ Hihi... iya nih Seungho cepet banget berpalingnya =_= Hmmm.. setuju ga sama ending-nya? thanks udah reviews di setiap chapter ,<p>

kangyeongsuk :: Hahaaa... Seungho akhirnya sama Jiyeon juga xD wkwkwk... Dulu sih aku ga rela Seungho sama sapa ajja, tapi kalo sama Jiyeon aku masih relaaaa... Tapi sekarang, biar deh aku ga peduli, soalnya udah ada Lee Hyukjae di hatikuuuuu~ xD #plak Thanks for reviews ^^ ketemu lagi yah di FF yang lainnya ^^


End file.
